


The Ties that Bind

by Diva35801



Category: Spartacus - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva35801/pseuds/Diva35801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crixus and Spartacus are FBI agents and Agron is the Chief of Police in Charlotte, NC. They are forced to work together to stop a sex slavery ring.</p><p>This is a modern!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Reason to Live

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Modern!AU that I have ever attempted. It is unbeta'd. Sorry.
> 
> This is also an ensemble story. So it does not focus on one character or one couple. The plot is the most important thing. So there should be lots of loving and development for everyone. However, I would be remiss if I didn't warn that Naevia, Mira, Saxa, and Nasir are my favorite characters with Crixus/Naevia being my favorite couple. But I promise to try hard not to let my love of them take over the story. Lol.

Chapter 1

Location: Warehouse on the outskirts of Charlotte, North Carolina

As the the special agent in charge of the FBI in the Charlotte office, Oenomaus was not normally out on raids. But today was different. His office was about to bust one of the largest drug rings in the Southeast. He was there to ensure no mistakes were made. Not that he didn't trust his guys to follow procedure. His assistant special agents in charge were two of the best. Spartacus was always calm and level headed. Almost too level headed at times. Then there was Crixus. He was the passionate one but was held in check by his respect for the code and honor of being an agent. 

"Crixus," Oenomaus said into his radio. 

"Sir," he heard the raspy voice belonging to the man come through. 

"Spartacus," he said calling out to his other assistant.

"Here," Spartacus said. 

He smiled to himself at the difference in their responses. It was very indicative of the personalities of the men and of how they viewed their place at the office.

"I see nothing to change our plans," Oenomaus said as he surveyed the Warehouse from the helicopter flying above. "Move in".

Oenomaus continued to watch from above and listen in over the radio as the raid began with screaming and shouting. 

"Put your hands up and get on your knees," he heard Spartacus and crew say repeatedly. 

Then he heard Crixus' voice. "What the fuck are you doing? Get on your knees! Hands up! Hands up! Don't reach for-". Crixus was cut off by rapid gunfire, then screaming.

"What's going on," Oenomaus said. "Talk to me." There was no response on the other end from either Crixus or Spartacus, only more screaming and shouting of commands.

"Set this chopper down," Oenomas said. "I need to know what is happening with my men." 

His pilot complied. They landed about 20 yards from the warehouse and his small team disembarked. 

"Continue to circle above and listen for my instructions over the radio," he said to the pilot

"Yes sir."

Just as he was about to turn towards the warehouse, he heard Crixus' voice over the radio.

"Sir, " he said breathing heavily. "All clear."

"And Spartacus," he asked. 

"Oenomaus. We're clear," Spartacus said.

Oenomaus released the breath he had not been aware that he had been holding. "I am on my way in there."

"We have a casualty," Crixus said. "Some kid that can't follow directions."

 

Location: Charlotte-Mecklenberg Police Department

Chadara couldn't believe that she was willingly sitting in a police station. Not that she hadn't been in one before. She had actually. More times than she could count. For some reason, society had deemed her chosen profession illegal. But that didn't bother her one bit. Even without the arrests, no one would hire her for more "respectable work". They always wanted a permanent address. And once they saw the one she had, a pay by the day motel, those with the job to offer had one of two responses. Either they turned their nose up at her. Or they asked her for a favor. And being that she didn't perform without cash in hand, she always walked out. Actually, Chadara didn't meet many people who weren't willing to take what they could from her. It was a trend that had started when she turned 13 and had held firm for the past 15 years. However, there had been a few in her life that were real friends. That truly cared for her. And one of those people were the reason she was here.

"I agree that you should be concerned," Detective Saxa said with a genuine smile. Chadara was surprised at the curve of her lips and the softness in her eyes. It was not a response that she was accustomed to getting from a woman. "I want to confer with some colleagues. Will you give me a moment?"

"It's early yet. I have nowhere else to be," Chadara said to intentionally test the woman's sincerity. Saxa laughed heartily as she walked away.

Donar had been watching Saxa talk to the woman from across the room. He had found that his partner was much better at dealing with women than himself. They seemed to tell her more than him. They always trusted her more than him. If only they knew that Saxa would be just as much inclined to take advantage of their fragile state as any man, he thought chuckling to himself.

"So what does our lady of the night have to say," he asked.

"Another prostitute missing. This time a man. That's the 10th one in 3 months. And still no bodies," Saxa said concerned. 

"Sex slavers," Donar said disgustingly.

"I am sure of it."

"Let's talk to the chief about it. See if we can get some surveillance on the area."

 

Location: New Horizons, Inc., Downtown Charlotte

Mira had met Naevia in college. And them becoming best friends probably had been inevitable. They were the only two racial minorities in their department. While Naevia had more in common with the other students due to her family's economic background, Mira had been a scholarship student from the foster care system. She felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb and had kept to herself mostly. That was until Naevia had forced a friendship on her. She would forever be grateful to her for it. For Naevia and her father had become the family to her that she never had. Now they were both social workers at a non-profit. Well really they were also the directors. It was an organization that they had started right after graduation, which at that time had been banked rolled solely by Naevia's father. The organization offered many different free services. Mira specialized in counseling for family planning. Birth control, foster care, adoptions, etc, all fell into her realm. She sat in Naevia's office discussing the couple she would meet with today.

"I have done all I can. No agency will touch this couple," Mira said.

"How long is this guy's rap sheet," Naevia asked.

"It's extensive but it was all from 20 years ago. He has paid his debt and been a model citizen. He has been married to his wife for 15 years. They really want a family."

"Sounds like it will be a rough afternoon. I had plans to take a long lunch with Crixus. But if you need me, I can stay."

"Oh, no. I would never dream of keeping you from Crixus," Mira said adding a breathy emphasis on the name of Naevia's boyfriend with a knowing smile. Naevia blushed in response.

She had introduced Naevia to Spartacus and Crixus about a year ago at one of their charity events for New Horizons. Mira had been dating Spartacus for about six months at the time and had invited him to attend. She told him to bring a friend so he wouldn't be bored and he had brought Crixus. Apparently it had been love at first sight for Crixus. Not so much for Naevia but he had pursued her relentlessly for about 6 months before he wore her down. Now Naevia seemed just as in love as he had been originally. If only Spartacus felt the same way about her, she thought. But no, she wouldn't go there. It always made her sad and she had this meeting in a little while. Maudlin thoughts of Spartacus was the last thing she needed right now.

"How about we go to dinner tonight," Naevia side rising in preparation to leave. 

"I am sure you will still be way too satisfied from lunch with Crixus to want any dinner," Mira said with a smirk.

"Which is why I will be eating with you instead of him," Naevia said with a wink before walking out. 

 

Location: Charlotte-Mecklenberg Police Department

Agron sat in his office shuffling papers. He was looking for the latest break in report to ensure that they had the proper number of officers patrolling certain areas. But he could never find anything he needed. He was in dire need of an assistant but could never find the time to interview anyone. He was about ready to call the officer who had done the analysis to request another when Saxa and Donar filled his door.

"Come in," he said frustrated.

"What are you looking for," Donar asked. 

"A report on break ins," he said frustrated.

"I will get you another copy," Donar said smiling. Thank God for friends, Agron thought. He smiled his appreciation then said, "what do you need?"

Saxa went on to explain that there were now 10 people missing and that the thought it was a sex slave ring recruiting in the area. He knew that she used the term loosely. She didn't use the word kidnapping because that would mean he had to bring in the local Feds. Something she knew he would be reluctant to do. He and one of their leaders had an ongoing animosity. 

With that thought his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and, as if by thought alone, he had conjured them up. 

"Oenomaus," he said gruffly as he answered the phone. 

"Agron," the head if the FBI office in their area said in his deep commanding voice. "I have some suspects I need you to house for me."

"How many," he inquired. Not that it mattered. He had no choice anyway. Besides, he respected Oenomaus. The man was a real stand up guy. It was that fucking asshole that he couldn't stomach.

"Twenty," Oenomaus said.

Twenty, Agron thought. What the fuck have they been doing to have so many suspects. He didn't even want to get into it over the phone. Besides, he had to deal with these missing sex workers.

"Bring them in," he said then hung up the phone. 

"The fucking Feds have 20 damn suspects that they want us to house. Donar, see to preparations. And Saxa, speak to Lugo about upping surveillance. We need to find out what is going on with these prostitutes."

 

Saxa left Agron's office happy with how Agron had divided up the duties. She did not want to be around when the Feds came in. The chief was sure to bump heads with agent Crixus. While it had been entertaining the first couple of times, their disdain had long become tedious for her. 

As she passed through the precinct, she saw that Chadara was still sitting in her office. She had almost forgotten about the woman. She made her way over to stand in her doorway.

"Sorry it took so long. You can go now. We will be looking into your friends disappearance." Saxa had known many women like Chadara. Ones that had been almost forced into the sex trade. Some did it due to drugs but others did it to survive. She had pegged Chadara as the latter because she didn't see any visible signs of drug use on the woman. 

"Thank you," the woman said with a warm smile as she stood. That smile stirred something in Saxa. Something she thought long dead from years of being a cop. Compassion. Concern. Sympathy. She couldn't place her finger on what it was. But decided not to ignore it. So She reached into her pocket and pulled out her card. 

"Here is my card," she said holding it out to the woman, who took it from her. "Call me if you see or hear anything. Or just if you need me," she said.

"Thanks again," the woman said as she left. Saxa watched her walk away then headed to speak to Lugo. 

 

Location: New Horizons, Inc., Downtown Charlotte

Quintus Batiatus sat on the couch holding his wife Lucretia's hand as she silently wept at the news that they would not be allowed to adopt a child. To make matters worse, it was his fault. Him and his wretched youth. When he was younger he had gotten into a life of crime. One that he had paid for dearly with 5 years of his life spent in prison. It was a place that he never wanted to see the inside of again. So he had been on the straight and narrow for lost 20 years now. Well mostly straight, but no one needed to know about his slip ups. 

"I am sorry Lucretia. I am so sorry," he said. 

"All is not lost yet," the woman named Mira, who had been assisting them, said. " There are other options. But I must tell you they are terribly expensive."

"How expensive," he asked.

"Upwards of $100,000."

At the listing of the sum, Lucretia began to sob out loud. And rightly so. They did not have that kind of money. If they did, he would have just gone to a baby broker and purchased one on the black market.

"I can't talk about this right now," Lucretia said. "Just take me home."

He looked towards Mira. She gave him a sad smile. "Call me if you want to discuss other options."

"Thank you," he said assisting his wife out the door

 

Location: Charlotte-Mecklenberg Police Department

Spartacus walked into Agron's office expecting a confrontation. For some reason the chief and Crixus had taken an instant dislike to each other. And it had only intensified over the past 5 year. 

"Morning Agron," Spartacus said in his most diplomatic voice.

"Spare me your everyone's best friend bull shit," Agron barked. "Tell me why you're putting 20 men in my fucking jail."

"We raided a local warehouse this morning. It was the distribution center for most drug trafficking in the southeast," Spartacus said. For once glad for Crixus' brooding nature. It meant that he would remain silent during most conversations.

"And you didn't think to inform us," Agron asked almost yelling. 

Spartacus opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Crixus low voice.

"No, we did not. This precinct is all but incompetent. You are closer to the ground than we are but you had no idea your city was a drug running hub."

"Crixus," Spartacus admonished. He loved his friend but he didn't understand the position they were in with the local police department. They often called on these officers for back up. The last thing they needed was for them to get slow on the answer. Crixus expected ethics and honor to keep them in line. Spartacus knew better. "Agron, most of the agents who participated in the raid were briefed as we were en route to location. We couldn't take the chance of the drug runners being tipped off. They could have left the location. Or even worse, we walked into an ambush."

"Oh, so the FBI doesn't even trust it's own agents. Of course, it is too much to ask that they trust us," Agron stated.

Once again, Crixus beat him to a response.

"It's not about trust. It's about protocol. Something this department knows nothing about. Spartacus, we don't need this shi-," Crixus said angrily but was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He looked at the caller ID and his expression softened. Spartacus had only known one person who could so effect a change in Crixus' demeanor. Must be Naevia, he thought. 

"One second. I have to answer this," he said. Something that was not a surprise. No matter what was going on or what Crixus was in the middle of doing, if Naevia called, he would answer. And have a full conversation with her. It was as endearing as it was annoying. 

"Hey sweetheart," Crixus crooned into the phone as both Spartacus and Agron watched him. 

"I thought we were gonna meet at your favorite restaurant at 12."

"Mmmm," he moaned. It sounded erotic to even Spartacus' ears. So he could only imagine what Naevia had said on the other end to produce such a response. "Okay. A change of plans then. I will meet you at home as soon as I can"

Spartacus knew that call. It was one he had received many times before his wife Sura had been killed in a car accident. He envied Crixus even while being happy for him.

Crixus hung up the phone and looked towards him.

"Go," he said. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can finish this up with Agron alone." It was best to separate them right now anyway before irreparable damage was done between the two organizations. "Besides, we wouldn't want to keep Naevia waiting too long. She might lose interest and leave," Spartacus finished with a chuckle.

"I owe you one," Crixus said. Then he looked towards Agron and finished with, "thank you for your hospitality."

"Lucky asshole," Agron said to Crixus' back as he walked out of his office.

 

Location: Crixus' Loft, Downtown Charlotte

Crixus took the stairs to his loft two at a time. Do not pounce on her as soon as you walk in. You have all the time in the world. Savior the day. Savior her, he told himself as he raced to the door. Something he constantly told himself if her were honest. He knew he was oftentimes to eager where Naevia was concerned. But he couldn't help it. Any man would be eager with her. Even if it wasn't the first time that he had been in love in all his 37 years. Even if she wasn't so damned beautiful. And smart. Compassionate. Caring. Even if she wasn't a goddess and he had not been her first lover. The fact that she loved him and was so enthusiastic about their relationship was enough to make any red blooded man come running when she called. His blood was indeed red. Then to add all the other extenuating circumstances. No, he was not ashamed of the hold she had on him. But he didn't want her to think that he was crazy either. So he took a few seconds to calm down. Then he opened the door slowly.

She was standing looking out the window. She wore a coral colored dress and no shoes. He knew that the dress was sensible and professional. The hem line stopped at the knee afterall. But it accentuated every curve of her body. She was so damned beautiful. 

"So you missed me," he whispered. 

She squealed like a 13 year old, although she had turned 30 the early part of this year, and ran the 10 feet towards him. He couldn't help but chuckle at her response. There was that enthusiasm again that had him wrapped around her fingers.

"Yes," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close to his body in an embrace. She felt good in his arms. Even better than usual. 

She pulled back a little and he released her. But only enough for her to connect her lips to his in a soft clinging kiss. He allowed one of his hands to drift down to cup her ass possesively right before he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly as she allowed her tongue to caress his on every stroke. 

Don't pounce Crixus, he reminded himself again. That thought was enough for him break the kiss to allow them both a chance to get some air. But as a consolation prize, he began to rub and knead her ass that he held in his hand. It was almost an unconscious gesture.

"I missed you too," he said.

"Are you sure you missed me? Or was it my ass," she asked laughing softly. So she had finally noticed his obsession. He was surprised it had taken her this long to comment.

"They are one in the same," he said allowing his other hand to drift down so that he held an ass cheek in each hand. "Your ass would not be quite as tantalizing if it was not connected to your mind or heart. And your mind would definitely be far, far, far less interesting if it were not connected to this perfect ass." 

"I see you are cheeky today," she said. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

After their laughter died down, "I love you," he said seriously.

"I love you, too," she said softly looking into his eyes. "How was your morning?"

He groaned before he realized it.

"That bad," she said concerned. "You are in raid clothes. What happened?"

He wanted to wash the grime off first. Besides, he was here to make love to her. Once he got started he knew he wouldn't want to stop. And there was no way he would make love to her with the stench of a drugs on him.

"Let me take a shower first. Then I will tell you all the details," he said. 

"Okay. I'll plate our food."

Naevia plated the food thinking how much she worried about Crixus and his job. She hated it when he had to do field work. Hated it with a passion. She didn't know how women whose husband was a patrol officer dealt with that every day. Even knowing that it was rare for Crixus to be in that kind of danger, she was still on edge. But she would never tell him this. He loved his job. She would never want him to feel like he had to choose between making her happy and doing what he loved. It was just a stress and fear that she would have to learn to live with.

She finished plating the food, sat it on the table then sat down to wait for him to finish his shower. It didn't take long. After a few minutes he came out wearing nothing but a pair of short boxer briefs. She had known him for a year and had been intimate for at least 6 months. Yet hear she sat mouth agape at the sight of him in his underwear. He was absolutely gorgeous. 

"Thank you," he said sitting down across from her and beginning to eat. He seemed totally oblivious to her all consuming attraction to him. 

"So, I am listening," she said gently nudging him back into their previous conversation.

He took one audible deep breath then began. "We had a huge bust today. Shut down a hub that was distributing drugs for this region."

"Congratulations," she said. Waiting for the reason he wasn't giddy about it. 

"I had to shoot a kid. He was no more than 20 years old. He died." 

Naevia heard the flatness in his voice. Despite his tone, she knew him that he was upset. Even if he hadn't acknowledged it to himself yet. She stood and walked around the table. He stood before she made it to him.

"It's not your fault, Crixus. You were doing what you had to do. Do not blame yourself for this kid's death," she said taking both his hands in hers.

He smiled at her. "I don't blame myself. And that's the problem. Years ago, a situation like this happened and I would be torn up. Reliving the moment in my head. Wondering what I could have done differently. But not now. I am just grateful that it was him and not me. Happy that I can look into your eyes another day. Am I losing my compassion and empathy?"

"No. That is called having a reason to live," she said. "Sweetheart, you are a good man. Valuing and appreciating your own life does not change that." 

He looked into her eyes for a few seconds then said, "you are a goddess. The best thing that has ever happened to me." 

There was nothing for her to say to that kind of flattery. So she smiled to make up for her loss of words.

"Make love to me," he said. "Show me exactly what I have to live for."

She turned and led him to the bedroom.

 

Location: Shady Pines Assisted Living Facility, Suburbs of Charlotte

Nemetes was sitting at the bedside of his elderly mother. He had been her only child and she had been a single mother. For all of his life they had been the only person that the other could count on. And then last year she had a stroke. He was heartbroken when the doctor's told him that she would need constant care. At first, he had done in home care with a nurse's aid when he was at work. But that had become too expensive. He just could not afford to do it. So he had moved her to shady pines. It was also expensive but less so than a private nurse. Still, he had trouble keeping up with the payments because his mother had no retirement to speak of. Spent on his college education, he was sure. 

"It's nice to see you son," his mother said slurring her words due to partial paralysis of her face.

"Hey momma," he said wiping the spite that had escaped the side of her mouth.  
"I miss you," she said trying to smile.

"I miss you too," he said automatically then realizing the truth of the words after they had been said. "But don't tire yourself out. Rest." She closed her eyes and fell back into a slumber.

He left her room after a brief visit. On his way out the door, he was stopped by the director. 

"Sir, may I speak with you for a moment."

He was reluctant because he knew what the woman wanted to say. But he would here it out anyway.

"Your mother's bill is 3 months behind. We really need you to bring it current as soon as possible. By the end of the week at the latest. Or we will be forced to release her."

Release her, he said to himself. That was their nice way of saying putting her out in the street.

"I hope to have it current by then," was the only promise he could make before turning and leaving.

 

Location: Unknown

Nasir startled awake. For a moment he thought he was in in the room that he shared with Chadara at the motel. But a few seconds later he registered the unfamiliar musky scent that is becoming scarily familiar. Something that he does not want. He saw the the light coming through the sides of the boarded up window and used the small rock that he had found on the floor to make another scratch on the wall. That made 20. He had been there 20 days. Being held captive by some odd looking man who insisted on feeding him lies about who he was and calling him Ishmael. But his name was not Ishmael. His name is Nasir. He was 26 years old. He was born in Syria but immigrated to the US when he was just 3 years old. His parents were still alive. But he knew that they wouldn't miss him. He had not spoken to them since he was 19 and hade come out. They had disowned him as he knew they would. He had been prepared for it but it hurt all the same. Luckily at that point he did not need his parents financial support so it did not matter. He had a full scholarship to college and lived on campus. But then one day some frat boys had decided to have some fun by beating up the gay guy. Nasir had stayed in the hospital for weeks and was forced to withdraw from school, which had decided to take his scholarship in return. He had only been a semester away from graduating. So he figured that he would get a job and pay for it out of his pocket. How naive he had been then. No one wanted to hire him. Not even as a waiter. He had no real world skills. Even his friends had turned their back on him when he had needed a place to stay. So he found himself on the streets where he had met Chadara. She was probably the only one in this world who gave a damn about him now. 

While remembering the horrors of his life was not pleasant, it was necessary. It was currently his salvation and only tether to reality. Something he could not afford to lose if he was to survive. A thing in which he planned on doing whether he had a reason to live or not.

 

Location: Crixus' Loft, Downtown Charlotte

"You taste good," Crixus said on a moan after he slowly licked Naevia from her dripping wet center to her clitoris. He had her exactly where he wanted her. Completely naked. In the middle of his king sized bed. Spread open with her legs pushed back. Just for him.

He liked the feel of his tongue sliding over her closed folds so he licked her a few more times before using his hands to open her up so that he could focus on her clitoris. She moaned deep in her throat as he circled her clitoris with his tongue. He inserted a finger in her center to slowly stroke the inside of her. Once she moaned again, he inserted two as he continued to circle his tongue. 

"Crixus," she screamed softly as she moved her hips against his fingers. He smiled inwardly. They had just begun and she was already begging him to come. Not yet. He wanted to draw out her pleasure and give her the best orgasm she had ever had. To show her how much he valued her presence in his life and her support.

He pulled his fingers from her body and used those moist fingers to rub one nipple then the other while he continued to circle her clitoris with his tongue. He loved the way she tasted and would really enjoy being able to enjoy the taste of her on her nipples as he slid his dick inside her moist center later. 

Please," she moaned so sweetly. No way he could deny that. Even in bed, this woman had him wrapped around her fingers. So he abandoned his original plan in favor of giving her what she wanted. He stopped circling then licked her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. Applying the firm pressure that he knew she liked. 

"Yes," she screamed softly as he repeatedly flick his tongue against her most sensitive spot.

He rubbed one nipple between thumb and forefinger then sucked softly on her clitoris. She screamed loudly as she came just like he knew she would. He felt every pulse of her orgasm against his tongue as he lightly licked her clitoris to draw out the sensations for her. When she was done, he climbed up her body to kiss her softly on the lips. She wrapped her legs around his hips as settled between her legs.

"Is that what you wanted when you decided we should have lunch here," he asked with a knowing smile against her lips. 

"Yes," she said in a breathless whisper. "That and other things."

"And other things," he said quoting her. "Hmmm, let me guess." He reached between there bodies to place himself at her entrance. Then began to push slowly in her. Each stroke took him further inside. "Was it this," he asked as he pushed completely inside of her.

"No," she said rolling him over onto his back with her on top. "It was this," she said against his lips as she moved her hips in a short circular motion. 

"Oh, even better," he sighed. He loved it when she rode him. It allowed his hands to be free to touch and explore her body as she pushed them both to ecstasy. He could also see her beautiful face twisted in passion. He relished the thought the he was the only one to have ever seen such looks from her. 

Naevia felt like her day was not complete unless she had made love to Crixus at least once. When they had first met, she wasn't feeling him at all. He came off as arrogant. Trying to impress her with stories about his job. But as she looked down on him now as he lay beneath her, she was definitely feeling him now. She kissed him thoroughly with her tongue circling his lips before pressing her firmly against them. She enjoyed the feeling of his chest against her nipples. The friction as she moved back and forth was exquisite. She felt the beginnings of an orgasm begin to pool in her abdomen. 

She sat up on him then leaned back with her hands resting on his thighs. That tingling feeling she loved shooting through her body as she did so. She stilled herself enjoying the sensation.

"I love the way you feel inside of me Crixus," she moaned.

"And I love the way it feels to be inside of you," he said as he gripped her hips and begin to push up inside of her. She began to lower herself to meet his strokes. At first the rhythm was deep and slow, then within a few minutes it became fast and shallow. Hitting that place inside her repeatedly. With each stroke, her orgasm built higher and higher. 

He sat up and took one of nipples into his mouth. Sucking on it then laving the nipple with his tongue. 

"God, you taste so damned good," he said in a hoarse whisper. His breath wafting over her nipple causing her stomach muscles to clench. 

"Come for me goddess," he said. Then sucked her other nipple into her mouth. 

"Crixus," she screamed as she came. Her walls clenching tightly around him.

She heard him grunt as he stopped moving. Then felt him pulse inside her. She knew had had found his own release. They stayed entertwined and connected that way until both their heart rates slowed and breathing returned to normal.

"I love you," she said looking into his eyes. 

"Not as much as I love you," he said. "You are my reason to live."


	2. Vengeance Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid Crixus shot is identified. Saxa helps Chadara. Nasir bides his time. Naevia gets a back story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Unbeta'd.

**Chapter 2**

**Location: FBI Office, Downtown Charlotte**

Spartacus was probably one of the few agents that didn’t mind a conversation with Internal Affairs. In his opinion, the organization was needed to ensure that agents did what was right and not what was convenient. Something he knew was not the easiest of tasks most days. The raid that they had carried out a couple of days ago had gone very well all things considered. He regretted the loss of life more than most being that he knew what it was like to lose someone in preventable way. The kid had been reaching behind him for something and they could not afford to question whether it was a weapon or not. So Crixus had done what he had to do. Even that distraction had been enough time for other suspects to reach for weapons. Luckily, none had been killed, only wounded.  All this he had told to the agent interviewing him.

“Is there anything else,” Spartacus asked.

“Are you completely sure that this kid was with the drug runners?”

“We can’t be sure of anyone’s reasons for being in the warehouse.  It’s true that the kid was not expected to be there. He wasn’t on the list of suspects that we had gathered over the months of surveillance. But he was there. Why would he be there if he was not involved? These are not the kind of people that just bring random people to their location if they don’t think that they can trust them. And in order to be trusted, you have to prove yourself in some way.”

“We’re done. You may go,” the woman said.

**Location: Kore's Diner, Downtown Charlotte**

Saxa sat having dinner with Nemetes. They had been seeing each other for a few months. Their relationship was not an exclusive one. Well at least it wasn’t on his part. He had been seeing a few women.  She was not supposed to know that.  But she did know. And treated him accordingly. The man was what she would classify as a dog.  It amazed her that he loved his mother so much yet could still treat women so callously. The only reason she allowed him to think that she believed his lies was because she wasn’t seeing anyone else and she had needs. The sex was great. But she was no fool. She knew exactly what she was dealing with in him. So there she sat, listening to him go on and on about his mother and paying for her medical care.

“If the fees have become such a burden to you, why don’t you move her to a less expensive place,” she offered by way of a solution.

“My mother loves it there,” he said. “And some of these places are not very good.”

He had a point. She had read some of the horror stories that happened at assisted living facilities. But his mother was lucid. Usually that happened to patients who had mental disabilities or dementia. His mother could tell him if she was being mistreated.

“That’s true,” she said instead of trying to change his mind. He just wanted the best for his mother; there really was no counter argument to that.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to loan me the money,” he asked.

Saxa thought about it for a moment. She did have some sympathy for his mother.  But this was a man she had known only for a few months. A man whom she knew was a liar. She didn’t trust him to pay her back and there was no way she was willing to just part with $20,000. The sex wasn’t that good.

“Nemetes, I am sorry but I do not feel comfortable giving you that kind of cash,” she said gently.

“I would pay you back,” he said.

“I am sure that you have every intention of paying me back. But how? You can’t keep up with the payments now. How would you continue to pay them and me at the same time. I just don’t see how it is possible,” she explained.

“Forget I asked,” he said.

She could see that he was agitated and figured that this was the end of their little affair. Oh well, she thought.

 

**Location: City Morgue, Downtown Charlotte**

Marcus Crassus was a self-made man. Born the son of a sharecropper turned laborer, he had been very poor growing up. And had vowed as a child that his children would never know the indignities that he had from having a father that could not provide. So he had done what he had to do as a young man during the 70’s.  Through hard work, lies, dedication, villainy, and luck, he had been successful.  He never would have thought that he would be standing over his son’s cold lifeless body on a steel slab. Yet, here he was with his wife in his arms.

“Marcus,” she sobbed into his chest. “It’s him.”

“I know,” he said.

“Drugs. These damned drugs,” she wailed. “I knew that they would kill him.”

Marcus had known that his son was on drugs. After all, he had paid the bills for numerous rehab clinics. But he refused to believe that his son was selling drugs. He refused to believe that his son was involved in distributing them. There was just no reason for him to do that.

“Tertulla,” he said to his wife. She lifted her head from his chest to look into his eyes. “The police say that he was selling drugs. Not that he was on them.”

“What,” she said confused.

“Our son was caught in an FBI drug bust and was shot in the raid,” he explained.

“I don’t believe it,” she said astonished. “He didn’t need money.”

“Neither do I,” he said.  “I will get to the bottom of this. I promise you that whoever is responsible for this will pay.”

 

**Location: FBI Office, Downtown Charlotte**

Crixus hated Internal Affairs. The only purpose they seemed to serve was to make you second guess every choice you ever made in a given scenario. And in that route lay more guilt than he was willing to carry. His interview had been long and tedious since he had been the shooting agent. Every question he answered seemed to either be loaded or leading. But he had given details to the best of his ability and told the absolute truth as he saw it. He had nothing to hide.  But he didn’t want to talk about it. And he knew that if he saw either Spartacus or Oenomaus, it would be the first thing that they brought up. So he thought that he should leave for a while. Get some air. Maybe go visit Naevia at work. He would kiss her soft lips and let her presence sooth his soul. Let her remind him why he was happy to be alive and wasn’t willing to risk his life on the chance that the kid had a weapon or not. So he had been trying to sneak out without seeing anyone. He was halfway out the building when Spartacus turned the corner.

“So how did the interview go,” Spartacus said.  “Let’s go to my office and talk about it.”

Crixus sighed and turned to walk with him.  When Spartacus got an idea in his head there was no getting rid of it. He knew that if he had said he didn’t want to talk about it then Spartacus would hound him for days. No, it was best to pretend like he was fine than to let Spartacus know that he was second guessing himself.

“I told them the truth. It seems routine to me. I don’t know why it is getting all this scrutiny,” Crixus said trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

“Because the kid’s name is Tiberius Crassus,” he heard Oenomaus say behind them. “The son of Marcus Crassus. And before you ask. Yes, that Marcus Crassus. The billionaire.”

Crixus groaned. It sounded weary to his own ears. He could only imagine how it sounded to Spartacus. There goes his pretense at being fine.

“Now I see,” Spartacus said. “But he wouldn’t be the first rich kid to get mixed up in drugs.”

“Nor the first to try to make his money illegally,” Oenomaus said.

“Yeah. But they don’t usually get killed by bullets from the end of an FBI agent’s gun,” Crixus said.

“If you are worried about getting railroaded, then don’t,” Oenomaus said. “I will never let that happen. Let’s wait and see what the IA report will say. I am pretty confident that it will be favorable.”

The word of Oenomaus should have been enough to ease Crixus’ mind. Any other time, it would have been. But for some reason that Crixus could not name, he still felt doom approaching.

**Location: Downtown Charlotte**

Although Chadara had continued working the streets, she had found that she had become afraid. It was a foreign feeling for her. She hadn’t been afraid since she was first raped by her stepfather. Anything that happened to her after that was never a surprise. And she knew that if she waited long enough that whatever ordeal she was going through would eventually end. But then Nasir still had not shown up. She was beginning to think that he was dead. Despite all she had gone through, she still had the sense to fear death.  So she spent most of her days in her motel room unless she was going out to get something to eat.  Which is what she was doing when she spotted that woman detective.  Great, she thought. It would save a trip to the police station to see if there was news about Nasir.

“Excuse me,” she said to the woman who was about to get into her car.

The woman turned around and smiled at her.  “Hey there.”

“Hi,” Chadara said.  “I was wondering if there was news about my friend.”

“Sorry. No. But we are working on it.”

Chadara didn’t believe that for a second. No one cared about them. Least of all cops. She didn’t even know why she went to them in the first place.

“Sure,” Chadara said rolling her eyes.

“You obviously don’t believe me,” the woman said.

“Why should I? It’s been days and you still don’t know anything. I am sure if this was some man with an address listing in The Point, you would know something.”

“You are probably right,” she said.

Chadara was stunned.  Honesty was something she wasn’t accustomed to getting.

“You’re surprised. Don’t be. I won’t lie to you. If your friend had lived a different lifestyle then we would know more. But it’s not because we care more. It’s because we would have places, people, bank accounts, phone records to search. We have almost none of that with your friend although I have tried.”

The thought that they had tried and couldn’t do much only intensified Chadara’s fear. Not just for herself but also Nasir. She felt herself beginning to cry in the middle of the street.  

 

 

**Location: New Horizons, Inc., Downtown Charlotte**

Naevia had lived without a mother most of her life. When she was 3 years old her mother had been in a car accident and was required to have surgery on her knee. Almost from that moment, it seemed her mother had gotten hooked on drugs. Naevia didn’t even remember the surgery. She was too young. But she did remember all the nights when her father had left her with a nanny to go looking for her mother on the streets to try to prevent her from scoring drugs. He had done everything that he could to stop her.  But nothing had worked. Then one day her mother seemed to have had enough. She wanted to get clean and had checked herself into rehab. Her father was ecstatic. Then the diagnosis came. Her mother was HIV positive.  She didn’t know whether it was from the needle sharing or from prostituting herself. It didn’t really matter. The end results were the same. Despite the best treatments that money could buy, her mother had been dead from complications within the year.  Naevia had been 9 years old.  In her mind, her mother’s death could have been prevented. She couldn’t do anything about that  now, but she could prevent other women from having a similar fate. It was why she went into social work and why she started New Horizons.  Although the organization had several other focus areas, she spent most of her time on assisting people on the street.  She sponsored several mobile units that travelled the city to provide items of need and services.  She was currently doing inventory and ordering supplies with Mira’s assistance.

“I have called this man numerous times but he will not call me back,” Naevia said frustrated. 

“I don’t know why the man just doesn’t use the iPad that you provided,” Mira complained.

“He’s old school,” Naevia said.

“Well, maybe we should just fire him.”

“Not an option,” Naevia said. She didn’t have to go into a detail why that was not going to happen. Mira already knew. The people they were trying to help trusted the man. He had been doing this kind of work for  over 25 years.

“Hire him an assistant,” Mira suggested. “One that will use the iPad and save you the drama.”

“You already know the answer to that,” Naevia said. Something else that was not going to happen.  He would not allow it.

“Looks like you are just going to have to send someone out to do the inventory. Or do it yourself.”

“Do it myself more than likely,” Naevia said.

“Just do it in the day time,” Mira said. “Promise me.”

“Oh please Mira,” Naevia said rolling her eyes. This was a conversation that the two had many times.  The people on the streets were more concerned about eating and surviving than to be bothered with her.

“Don’t make me call your daddy,” Mira said.

“Whatever. I am a grown woman.  I have long stopped caring about what my father has to say about that,” Naevia said dismissing Mira’s threat.

“I didn’t say your father. I said your daddy,” Mira said smirking.

“Oh my god, you hear one flirty conversation and will never let it go,” Naevia said laughing.

“If you go at night, Crixus will feel obligated to go with you. And he will ruin all the work you have put into establishing trust. Five years of effort gone in one night,” Mira said playfully. But Naevia knew that Mira meant what she said. And Naevia knew where Mira’s insistence stemmed.  She was the only family that Mira had. She felt guilty for making her worry.

“Okay. I will make sure I go in the daytime,” Naevia said then reached out to grab Mira’s hand to reassure her.

 

**Location: Unknown**

Nasir awoke again to a musky smell and the sun peeking through the side of a boarded up window.  He made a mark on the wall with a rock and began to recount his life.  My name is Nasir, he thought. I was born in Syria and immigrated with my parents to the United States at the age of 3. My parents have disowned me and I have not spoken to them in almost 9 years.  He was halfway though his life’s history when he heard the door open. He sat up and this crazy looking man came in with a gun and something in a bag. It was food from the smell of it and Nasir was so hungry. He had not eaten in at least 3 days.  

“What is your name,” the man asked.

“Ishmael,” Nasir said eyeing the gun. He had jumped the man the first week trying to take the gun but was beaten to a pulp. He knew that escape did not lie along that line. No, he would bide his time.

“And where are you from Ishmael,” the man asked.

“Turkey. I was a foreign exchange student in high school that never returned home.”

“Good. I have brought you some food. Enjoy,” the man said throwing the bag on the bed and walking out the door.

 

**Location: Downtown Charlotte**

Saxa stood watching Chadara begin to cry. And for some reason, this woman again made her feel things she thought long absent. So she ushered her to a bench on the street.

“Sit down,” she said to Chadara.

“Listen lady,” Chadara bristled. “I don’t need your pity.”

“Saxa. My name is Saxa,” she said. Chadara thought that she was tough. In many ways, she probably was quite hardened. But when it comes to those we care about, no one is quite as tough as they appear.

“Saxa, I do not need your pity. I need you to find my friend,” she said angrily.

“I don’t pity you.  I am doing all that I can to find Nasir.”

“And you haven’t heard anything,” she asked starting to cry anew as she looked down at her hands that were balled into tight fists in her lap.

“No,” she said covering Chadara’s hand with her own.  “I know that you are afraid. It’s perfectly normal to fear for your friend.”

“But that’s the thing. I don’t just fear for him. I fear for myself as well. It could be me that is missing,” she said.

“That’s true,” Saxa said. She would not sugarcoat this for Chadara.  “As long as you continue to work the streets, it might still be you.”

“What do you mean?”

Saxa thought about it for a moment and decided that she needed to know that she was in real danger. They all were.

“We think that Nasir was kidnaped by someone to be sold as a sex slave. We have surveillance on the areas that prostitutes normally work to see if we can find anything suspicious happening. But so far, we haven’t’ seen anything. And not many people are willing to talk to us until someone they care about goes missing.”

Chadara didn’t say anything so Saxa continued.

“For your own safety, you should probably lay low for a while. At least until we figure out what is happening.”

“And how am I supposed to live in the meantime,” Chadara said hardening again.

“Ever thought about getting another job,” Saxa said chuckling.

“No, never,” Chadara said sarcastically.

“I could help you get one if you like,” Saxa said not stopping to question why she was making the offer.

Chadara looked down at Saxa’s hand on top of hers in her lap then leaned away from her.

“And what do I have to do in return for that,” she said suspiciously.

“Nothing except go to work,” Saxa said. She wasn’t offended by the question from Chadara. She did find her attractive and might have made a pass at her under normal circumstances. But no, she could tell that Chadara had way too many issues for her. And Saxa had enough hang ups of her own.  Someone with more than her was the last thing she needed in her life.

Chadara continued to look at her suspiciously for a few uncomfortable drawn out seconds.  Saxa could tell that she was thinking about it. But she refused to try to do more than offer. If Chadara didn’t have the good sense to take what was being offered her then she wasn’t going to try to convince her.

“Okay, I will take your offer.”

 

 

 

 


	3. What is in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemetes is bought. Crassus gets a name. Spartacus is forgiven. Saxa misunderstands. Nasir is given some freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

Chapter 3

Location: Outside Kore's Diner, Downtown Charlotte

Nemetes exited the diner having eaten breakfast. It was good as usual but the service had been poor. He had the awful luck of having drawn the new waitress. A pretty buxom blonde who was obviously new to waiting tables. She had been pleasant, which was probably the only thing that kept him from complaining to the manager. 

As he walked to his car he was stopped by a man.

"Excuse me. Nemetes, is it? May I have a moment of your time," the young man said.

"How do you know my name," Nemetes said automatically leery of the conversation.

"I know you have a mother in a nursing home and financial problems," the man said.

What the fuck, Nemetes thought. For a second he almost pulled his gun but thought better of it. Instead he grabbed the man by the front of the shirt and slammed him down on the hood of his car. 

"I repeat. How do you know my name," he growled into the man's ear as he twisted his arm behind his back.

"I am the personal assistant to Marcus Crassus. He knows you work for the FBI and wants to know if you would be willing to do him a small favor," the man strangled out as he struggled for breath.

Marcus Crassus, Nemetes thought. The billionaire. He had heard that his son was shot by Crixus in a raid a few days ago. He immediately let the man go and stepped back.

"What sort of favor," Nemetes asked.

"He wants the full report on the raid. Not the one that will be fed to the media either. He just wants to know what happened to his son. We all deserve to know. Of course, you will be paid."

Nemetes mind raced. Here was his chance to pay his mother's bills. To get out of debt. He had heard through the grapevine that the shooting was clean. And that IA would deem it that way. There was really nothing for Crassus to find. There was no big conspiracy. His son had been stupid and gotten himself killed reaching for his wallet. It was regrettable but any agent or officer would have done the same. This was like taking candy from a baby. No real harm or foul. The same information would be on any local news station.

"What's your name," he asked the man.

"Tiberius," he said. "Why?"

"Because I like to turn any business transaction I make into a personal experience," Nemetes said with a feral grin.

 

Location: FBI Office, Downtown Charlotte

Crixus sat behind his desk pretending to work. But really, he was worrying about the consequences of the death of the Crassus kid. He replayed it over and over again. Was there anything he could have done differently? Should he have waited to have seen a weapon and risked the life of his men. Risked his own life. Was he now trigger happy? Too eager to discharge his weapon? Or worse? Was he afraid? All these thought went through his head before he was startled by the knock on his open door. He looked towards the noise to find Oenomaus standing there.

"The final verdict is in," Oenomaus said walking in and holding up bound sheets of paper. "IA says it was clean.'

With those words, Crixus let out along sigh. 

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. You are a good agent. You live the code and always follow protocol. You have a spotless record. No way would the results be anything else," Oenomaus said with a broad grin.

"Thank you," Crixus said. His lips involuntarily fell into a smile to match the one from his leader. "Your confidence means lot."

"And is not given lightly. Now," he said turning and waving the papers. "Get back to work."

Crixus would do just that. Right after he called Naevia and told her the news. He picked up his desk phone and dialed her number.

 

Location: Unknown Location

Nasir sat on the uncomfortable mattress and tried not to flinch away from the crazy man that rubbed his hand through Nasir's hair. 

"You have been making progress Ishmael," he said softly as hot breath beat Nasir in the face. It took everything in him not to frown.

"I think I may allow you more freedom. What do you think of that," the man asked trailing his hand from Nasir's hair down to cup his cheek.

"Thank you," Nasir managed to say past the bile ready to rise up in his throat.

"No thanks needed," he said. "When I sample what I am selling I want it to be fresh and clean. You will find a bathroom down the hall." 

The man walked out leaving the door open. Nasir waited all of 30 minutes before he peaked his head out. It was a long hallway with at least 8 doors but only one stood open. He walked slowly towards the door. He had the urge to try to open others but thought better of it. He did not want to jeopardize his newfound freedom. When he reached the open door, he found that it was the bathroom. A spacious and clean one that was well stocked. There were towels, soap, shampoo, feminine products. He did not know what to think. This was a far cry from the room he had been held in for almost a month. 

 

Location: Mobile Unit, Downtown Charlotte

Naevia had spent most of the morning in the mobile unit doing inventory. She didn't mind the task at all. She understood that he was older and set in his ways. That wasn't a problem. But she did mind that Lucius disregarded her requests. She had asked him to bring the mobile unit in so that she could get it serviced and do the inventory. But he had refused. So she was forced to send the mechanic out on location. She had thought about sending Pietros out to do the inventory but she hated putting him in Lucius' line of fire. The older he got the more ornery he became. At least she could count on him to go to the needle exchange. But that was the extent of what he would do supply wise. She wondered how he survived in his work the first 20 years without her to help him with things. And then laughed at her line if thinking. She was becoming arrogant, she thought as her phone rang. She reached for it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," she said with laughter still in her voice.

"You seem to be having way to much fun without your man," she heard Crixus’ raspy voice in her ear. The unexpected sound causing butterflies in her stomach.

"There is no fun without daddy. You know that," she said blushing at her own words.

"There better not be," he said laughing softly.

"Uhm hum. How was your morning," she asked.

"The IA report came in. The shooting was clean," he said. She could hear the relief in his voice. 

"Of course it was. I had no doubt," she said. "Let's celebrate tonight," she said excitedly.

"Mmmm," he moaned

"Dinner with Spartacus and Mira," she finished.

"Mmmm," he groaned.

"Oh don't be like that," she said. Besides, she thought something is going on with them and she needed to gauge it for herself. Mira seemed a bit unhappy of late and Naevia did not like it. She just knew it had something to do with Spartacus.

"Okay. Anything to make you happy. But I have to let you go. I have a meeting in less than a minute," he said. "I just wanted to share my news with you."

"Tell Spartacus about dinner. Have fun," she said.

"Now there is definitely no fun to be had without my goddess," Crixus said in a way to let her know exactly the kind of fun to which he was referring. 

Naevia sighed. Was there anything better than hearing Crixus call her a goddess? Nope. Not for her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Later," he said and hung up the phone. 

 

Location: Kore's Diner, Downtown Charlotte

Saxa watched Chadara as she worked. She seemed to be getting along well with customers but hadn't quite figured out the tricks to providing really good service. Saxa had no doubt that she would eventually. 

"May I have my check please," she said to Chadara as she went racing by.

"Oh, I am sorry,” Chadara said as she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. Saxa noticed the flush to her skin and the heavy breathing with a smirk. Yes, she was right the other day when she thought that she would fuck Chadara given half the chance if not for the drama.

Chadara laid the check on the table. "Whenever you are ready," she said with a smiled then turned to leave.

Saxa grabbed her hand before she could walk away. Chadara immediately turned around with a smile.

"Yes," Chadara said gripping her hand softly in return.

"I was wondering how you like working here. That's all," Saxa said

"I love it. It's a lot of fun but it is tiring. I can't thank you enough. I wish I could repay you somehow," Chadara said enthusiastically as she squeezed Saxa's hand.

Saxa released her hand and sat back as if slapped. "I thought I made myself clear before. I don't trade favors for sex," Saxa said aggravated. 

Chadara's excited smile immediately dissolved into an ugly frown.

"That's not what I meant," she said as she walked away.

 

Location: FBI Office, Downtown Charlotte

Oenomaus' phone rang and he answered. 

"You have a visitor sir," the receptionist said.

That was funny. He didn't remember having an appointment at this time. He looked at the calendar on his computer to confirm that this wasn't a planned visitor. It was clear.

"Who is it," he asked. He needed to know who it was before he decided to take the meeting or not. 

"Marcus Crassus," the receptionist said.

Finally, Oenomaus thought. He was wondering how long it would take the man to show up wanting answers. 

"Show him to my office," Oenomaus said.

He took the time to brace himself for what he knew would be an unpleasant conversation in the minutes he knew it would take for them to arrive.

"Sir," the receptionist said as Crassus walked in. He was a tall lean man. Just what one would expect of a billionaire.

Oenomaus stood and took the hand that was offered him by Crassus. The man had a firm and sure grip. Yes, this conversation would be unpleasant.

"Crassus, what can I do for you," Oenomaus asked gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"My son was killed in a raid carried out by this office. I would like to know how and why that happened."

Oenomaus understood the need to know. And he vowed hat he would be as truthful as he could.

"I can't tell you why. As his father you would probably have more insight into that. But I can tell you how."

Crassus didn't respond. So he continued.

"During the raid, the suspects, your son included, were directed to get on the ground and put their hands up. But your son didn't do that. He reached behind him for something. The agents followed protocol and he was shot. I am sorry for your loss. I understand how difficult this is."

"Do you have any children," Crassus asked him.

"No," Oenomaus said. Children were a sore subject for him. He and his wife, Melitta, had tried for years but were never able to conceive. They had both decided that maybe it just wasn't in God's plan for them. 

"Then how could you possibly understand," Crassus said. "This is my first born son."

Oenomaus let the slight pass. He knew it was grief that produced such callous statements. "I am sorry for your loss," he repeated.

"Did my son possess a weapon," Crassus asked clutching the arm rests on his chair.

"No, he did not. He was reaching for his wallet."

Oenomaus sat silent as tears welled in the man's eyes. He needed time to digest the senseless death of his son. Oenomaus would give it to him. After a few minutes Crassus regained control enough to speak.

"What will be done about this?"

"We followed procedure. Internal affairs has finished their investigation. The shooting was clean. There is nothing else to be done," Oenomaus said gently. He had expected an outburst of anger over that. But Crassus remained calm.

"At least tell me the name of the agent that is responsible for his death. I think I deserve to know the man's name even if the FBI has deemed his hands to be clean and my son’s death protocol," Crassus said unemotionally.

"It is not policy to divulge such information when IA has decided there is no fault. I am sorry," he said again. And even if it were, he would not do that to Crixus. He was a good agent and deserved better.

"Thank you," Crassus said standing. Oenomaus stood as the man left his office.

 

Location: Batiatus Household, South Charlotte

"I want nothing more than to give you a child, Lucretia," her husband said as she lay wrapped in his arms with her head on his chest. "But we just do not have that kind of money." 

"I know Quintus," she said sniffing. She had been weepy since she heard the news that they would not be allowed to adopt.

"There was a time when that kind of money was easy to come by. But now that I am legit, it's more difficult."

"Quintus," she said raising her head from his chest to look into his eyes. "I truly do understand. There are times that we have to make sacrifices for those we love," she said softly.

"Are you saying I should stick my toe back in the murky pond," he asked her questioningly.

"I love you Quintus. I would never suggest you do anything to jeopardize your freedom," she said. And she would not. She wanted him with her, not locked away in some jail cell. But there were things he could do that did not require a jail sentence. He knew that as well as she did.

He looked at her searchingly. She smiled a loving smile in which he returned. You had to do what you had to do in this life. A lesson Lucretia knew very well.

 

Location: Dressler's, Midtown Charlotte

Agron sat at the bar of his favorite restaurant eating alone. He didn't know why he tortured himself this way. Dressler's was a romantic place. A setting that called out to lovers. As he ate his meal, he looked around himself at all those in the place when a set of four caught his eye on the patio.

Crixus and Spartacus were here with dates. He actually knew both women. And thought that neither man deserved the woman they were with. 

Mira was smart and beautiful. Quite witty. He always found her engaging when he had to deal with her in a professional or social setting. Spartacus was a nice guy. Agron liked him. But he had been emotionally closed off since his wife was killed in an accident. Mira deserved more than he knew she was getting. And that was never more evident as they sat on a couch across from the other couple.

That asshole Crixus wore his heart on his sleeve for all to see. He was coming close to pawing his date. He hoped she pushed Crixus off her just to see the stricken look Agron knew would fall across his face. Fucking bastard definitely didn't deserve Naevia. He wondered what she saw in the gruff social pariah.

Despite their issues, both men were on dates. And here he sat alone. He was more open than Spartacus and just an all around better man to get along with than Crixus. There was no justice in this world, he thought.

Although he longed for a real relationship, he wondered how Charlotte and his officers would handle having an openly gay Chief of Police. He was sure that it would not go over well. This was probably why he had never really pursued a relationship. His life thus far had been filled with infrequent, extremely sexy one night stands. On that score he had no regrets.

He looked around at the couples one last time before turning back to his meal. He wondered if he would ever meet anyone that would make him want to find out how Charlotte would react. He didn't hide it; he just didn't go shouting it around town. Only a select few friends knew of his preference. 

 

Location: Crassus Estate, Outskirts of Charlotte

Sabinus walked into Crassus' home office and dropped the IA report on Crassus' desk. Crassus looked at it then up at Sabinus.

"And what is this," he asked.

"The report from the IA investigation on Tiberius' murder," Sabinus said.

"And how did you come by this," Crassus asked.

"I bought it," Sabinus said smugly.

Crassus looked at him angrily.

"An agent with an ailing mother. Do not worry, I used cash," Sabinus said. He had learned something from Crassus over the years of dealing with his family. He and Tiberius had been best friends since they were in the cradle. But things had changed for them as he straightened his life up while Tiberius sunk lower. But Sabinus had a wake up call that Tiberius did not. There was nothing like causing an accident that killed a pregnant woman. He had been lucky that he was a minor or he might be rotting in a jail cell right now. No one save his own parents knew about this. He had not even confided in Tiberius. And because he had been a minor, his name was not used in any police report. His record was currently clean.

"Have you read it," Crassus asked.

"No," he said.

Crassus smiled at him and opened the report. He read it and Sabinus waited to hear what he would say.

"It's just as the head of the field office said. But they list the name of my son's killer here. A thing that Oenomaus refused to do," Crassus said still looking at the report.

Finally he raised his head to look at Sabinus. 

"We shall have vengeance for Tiberius. This Agent Crixus will pay for taking him from us."

 

Location: Naevia's Home, Rosewood Condominium, Charlotte

Crixus sat on a lounge chair with Naevia in his lap leaning back against his chest as they watched the stars. 

"It's such a beautiful night," she whispered.

"And yet it pales in comparison to you," he whispered into her neck. Slowly breathing in the scent of vanilla that clung to her skin. 

"You are so sweet," she said angling her head to the side so that she could look into his eyes. 

"It's true."

She sighed audibly as she touched her lips to his in a soft kiss. He cupped her face and she opened her mouth to receive his tongue. He kissed her in the slow drugging way that he preferred so that he could savor the taste of her. He slid his free hand from her waist to the hemline of her dress. He slid his hand from her knee to her thigh pushing her dress up along the way. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He didn't think he would ever become accustomed to the feel of it. 

As he continued to kiss her, he slid his hand from her thigh towards her center. Before he could reach his destination she placed her hand atop his to halt his progress. 

“What’s wrong,” he said as he broke their kiss.

“I am worried about Mira and Spartacus. They didn’t seem as connected tonight as they used to be. I wonder if something happened.”

“I don’t know,” he said lowering his head to kiss her again but she moved her head to avoid his lips touching hers.

“Crixus,” she said placing both her hands on his chest and exerting pressure to hold him at bay. “Can you talk to Spartacus to see if they are having problems,” she asked sweetly.

The last thing Crixus wanted to do was involve himself in someone else’s relationship. He would resent it if someone tried to involve themselves with his relationship with Naevia. That was probably the reason why he and Naevia’s father did not get along. But Spartacus would have no issue questioning him if the situation was reversed. He thought about it for a second. 

“I will talk to him,” he said liking the thought of prying into Spartacus life. It was time he returned the unasked favor that Spartacus had given him so many times.

“Thank you," Naevia said before kissing him softly. Crixus was just about ready to reach his destination before Naevia stood. “It’s getting late sweetheart,” she said. “And I have so much to do tomorrow.”

Damn, he swore in his head. He hadn’t been dismissed like this since before they had begun to have sex. He was definitely going to make sure Spartacus bare his soul tomorrow in payment. 

 

Location: Mira's Apartment, North Charlotte

Spartacus knew that Mira was upset with him. He had not spoken to her in a few days before tonight. He didn’t know what was going on with him lately. Well actually, he did. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it. The anniversary of Sura’s death was coming up. And his response was usually to withdraw within himself. So it was no surprise that Mira broke up with him as soon as she closed the door behind them.

“I am sorry,” he said as he stood in her living room.

“And that is the only response that you have. Really. Now I have no doubts. This was a great decision,” she said coming to stand before him.

“I am sorry that I have been missing the past couple of days. I am sorry that I have not been as attentive as I should have been,” he said reaching out a hand to cup her cheek.

“Do you at least have a reason,” she asked with fire in her eyes.

“The anniversary of Sura’s death is in two days,” he said flatly. 

At the sound of Sura’s name the fight immediately went out of her eyes to be replaced with compassion.

“I am sorry Spartacus,” she said. “I can only imagine what how hard it must be for you.”

“It is difficult,” he said softly. “But it would only be darker if you took your light away. You are about the only bright spot in my life. Without you,” he said shaking his head by way of finishing the sentence.

“I know that I don’t outwardly express it often, but my feelings for you are real,” he finished.

Mira threw herself in his arms and he breathed a sigh of relief. Everything he had just said to her was true. He cared for her. She had that piece of his heart that he did not bury with his wife.

“Be patient with me,” he said. 

She jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as a response. He caught her by placing his hands beneath her ass and carried her to the bed in the next room.He undressed her slowly, enjoying being in her presence again. Anticipating being joined with her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said as she stood before him naked. 

He picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed. He watched her as he undressed himself then he joined her. He kissed her deeply, reacquainting himself with her lips. Remembering how good it always had been between them.

“I missed you,” she said. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth for a quick taste of her.

“I missed you too,” he said he said against her lips. “I promise not to ever make that mistake again. Forgive me?”

“Yes,” she said looking into his eyes.

He lowered his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth. Mira had some of the most beautiful breast he had ever seen. He had spent quite a bit of time daydreaming about them before she allowed him the chance to kiss them. So he took his time kissing and licking one breast before moving to the other as he lay beside her in the bed. He placed one hand on her quivering stomach and rubbed lower until he encountered her center. She was very wet. But then she always was. He applied pressure to the inside of one thigh and she opened her legs giving him better access.

He slipped on finger inside of her as he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. She moaned low in her throat. The more he rubbed the more she moaned. After a few minutes, she screamed as she came. He held her as the shudders passed through her body.

Then he positioned himself kneeling between her legs. He reached into the side table to find a condom. He opened it and rolled it on. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up so that he could enter her. He wanted to watch her as they made love. More importantly, he wanted her to see him so that she would know that he meant what he said to her earlier. 

“Spartacus,” she screamed his name as he entered her in one smooth stroke. He began to move inside of her and he knew that he would not last long. He used the thumb of one hand to apply pressure to her clitoris in the rhythm to his strokes. Finally she exploded again and he allowed himself to fall into his own orgasm. 

He fell atop her allowing the pressure of his body to crush her into the bed. 

“Don’t ever leave me,” he whispered into her ear. “Promise that you won’t ever leave me.”

“I love you,” she said in response and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Vengeance Defined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crassus explains the difference between justice and vengeance. Batiatus has doubts. Naevia experiences dread. Spartacus is a selfish bastard. Agron follows protocol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> This was very hard and sad to write. You will see why.

**Chapter 4**

 

**Location:  Crassus Estate, Outskirts Charlotte**

 

Batiatus had worked for Crassus when he was a younger man while Crassus was building his wealth. He would do what needed to be done to ensure that any business deal went smoothly.  If he had stayed with him, Batiatus would probably be rich and would probably not have suitability issues in adopting a baby. Not because he did different work when he left but because Crassus had been smart. He knew how not to get caught. Batiatus had found out the hard way that others did not possess that same skill. So he had been lured away by a bigger pay check and had gotten a sentence in jail for his greed.  Now he sat in Crassus’ office seeking to join with him again. But Crassus seemed reluctant.

 

“I value loyalty Quintus,” Crassus said watching what appeared to be surveillance footage on his large flat screen TV across the room. “And you have proven not to be as loyal as I had originally thought.”

 

“I disagree,” Batiatus said. “The feds knew that I worked for you at one time before I was sentenced.”

 

“Point,” Crassus asked as he looked away from the TV to glare at him.

 

“I went to jail and you did not,” he answered. Crassus was not stupid. He did not have to spell it out for him.

 

“I see,” Crassus said looking back at the TV. “My eldest son is dead Quintus. Did you know that?”

 

“I saw it on the news. Condolences,” Batiatus said. He had heard that the boy had been killed in a drug raid by the FBI.

 

“It is a hard thing to lose a child. An even harder thing to lose him due to someone else’s incompetence,” Crassus said.

 

“I can only imagine.”

 

“I have promised my wife that the cause of her suffering will not go unpunished. That we will have vengeance for our son,” Crassus said.  Batiatus had no response to that. If his child was taken from him, he would probably seek the same. So he remained quiet.

 

“If I am to have you work for me again, I need to be able to trust you. And trust is earned,” Crassus said.

 

“Agreed.” Batiatus was unsurprised. He had expected no less and was prepared to do what was necessary.

 

“Look at the screen and tell me what you see,” Crassus said nodding his head towards the TV.

 

It was video footage of a man and a woman holding hands as the strolled through the park. A striking couple.  The woman seemed familiar but he couldn’t quite place her.

 

“A couple of lovers,” Batiatus said.

 

“The man who killed Tiberius and the woman that he loves,” Crassus corrected. “I want him to suffer and you shall see to it.”

 

Batiatus had killed in his youth. But at this time in his life, he did not want to stain his hands with blood. Especially an FBI agent, which he assumed the man to be. However, he knew a man whom he could call upon to perform the act. “I will make sure that he gets what he deserves. His body will be buried so deep that it will take a few thousands of years to find him.”

 

“There is a difference between vengeance and justice Quintus. Killing him would be justice,” Crassus said shifting through some photos on his desk until he found the one for which he was looking. “Vengeance is having him feel the loss and pain that we feel. Vengeance is taking someone away from him that he loves,” he said holding out a photo.

 

Batiatus took the photo and knot began to form in the pit of his stomach.  He looked at it and saw a beautiful, vibrant woman. The same one that was on the surveillance footage.

 

“Her name is Naevia.”

 

 

**Location:** **FBI Offices,  Downtown Charlotte**

 

Crixus was sitting at his desk when the door opened and he heard the dulcet tones of Naevia’s voice.

 

"Did you speak with Spartacus," Naevia said standing in the door to his office.

 

"Not yet," he said rising, walking around his desk to meet her as she came further into the room after closing the door.

 

"You said that you would and it’s been days,” she said as he hugged her. He held her close and buried his face in her hair, enjoying the feel of it against his face.

 

“I know I said I would. But I have been so busy here the past couple of days that I haven’t had the time,” he said by way of explanation.  He had been working on a bribery case almost day and night. It needed his undivided attention. “Did something else happen?”

 

“Yes. It did actually,” she said pulling away from him and walking further into the room. “She seemed better the last few days. Happier. But then today, it’s like someone killed her puppy.”

 

“Did you ask her if something was wrong,” he said walking behind Naevia noticing the sway of her hips as she moved. Spartacus wasn’t the only thing that he hadn’t been able to do over the past couple of days.  He hadn’t had any alone time with Naevia either. Of course, he had seen her. They had gone out to dinner each night. But he had returned back to the office afterwards.  By the time that he had finished it had been in the early morning. If he had it his way, he would have gone to her place to spend the night. But Naevia had a thing about that. Something to do with getting too comfortable in a relationship and losing the excitement of dating. While he didn’t agree with it, he respected her wishes. So he hadn’t made love to her in days. But he was in the process of making changes in their relationship to ensure that their nights would be spent together.

 

“I did and she said that it was her time of the month,” she said laughing as she leaned back against his desk.

 

“And you don’t believe her,” he asked as came to stand directly in front of her only a foot or so away. He could smell the scent of vanilla coming from her skin and he felt the beginnings of an arousal.

 

“She’s lying. Our periods have been in sync since we were roommates in college,” she said.

 

“What,” he said laughing. “Is that true?”

 

“Yes,” she said.

 

“So what you are saying is that your period is not on,” he said placing his hands at her waist and pulling her close.

 

“Well yes, but-,” she began but he raised a finger to her lips to silence her then removed it and replaced it with his mouth. He kissed her softly pressing his lips firmly against hers until she moaned.

 

“Spartacus is not at work today,” he whispered after he raised his head to look into her eyes. “It is the anniversary of his wife’s death. He always takes the day off and we always give him the space he needs. But I will talk to him tomorrow.”

 

“Promise,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“Yes, I promise,” he said pulling on the tie of her dress until it fell away to reveal her underwear.  He sighed as he took in the cinnamon colored lace.

 

“We shouldn’t,” she said in a shaky voice. “Someone might come in.”

 

He walked over and locked the door then returned to his original position.

 

“No one is coming in,” he said as he pushed her dress off her shoulders. He trailed the fingers of one hand across the tops of her breasts before removing her bra.  Then he lowered his head to lick one nipple slowly before moving to the other to draw it into his mouth. She moaned low her in her throat in response.

 

“What if someone hears us,” she whispered tangling her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck sending shivers down his spine.

 

He raised his head from her breasts to look into her eyes. “This is an FBI building, darling. The offices are sound proof.”

 

He wrapped both hands around her waist and lifted her up so that her feet were off the ground and her breasts were at eye level.

 

Are you sure,” she said looking down at him as he carried her to the couch on the other side of the room.

 

“Five minutes from now when you are screaming my name, no one will hear it but me. I promise,” he said lowering her to the floor.  

 

He took the time to look at her as he removed his blazer and tie and threw them both across the room onto his desk before unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the floor. He left on his undershirt.

 

Panties or no panties, he pondered as she stood still before him with a small smile on her face. He could use the panties to increase the friction against her clitoris. But then he had daydreamed on many occasions of having her completely naked bent over on his couch here. And having that fantasy realized was too delicious to pass up.  He got down on his knees and trailed his hands up from her calves to her waist and gripped the side of her panties as he repeated the motion in the opposite direction pulling them off on his descent and dropping them to the floor.

 

Crixus lifted Naevia’s leg next to the couch and planted her foot firmly on the cushions. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward.

 

They both moaned in unison as he slowly kissed her most intimate place.

 

“I missed you,” she said breathing heavily.

 

“I missed you too,” he said then licked her, delighting in the flavor of her spreading deliciously over his tongue. He savored it as he built her up slowly. Licking her gently until her legs began to shake then increasing the pressure until she moaned his name.

 

“Crixus,” she pleaded and he gave her what she wanted. He sucked on her clitoris and she came, legs buckling as she crumpled. He caught her before she hit the floor.

 

“Wow,” he said chuckling softly. “It’s like that?”

 

“Yes,” she said joining him in laughter as she attempted to catch her breath. “You have no idea. You are so good at that.”

 

“Oh I think I know,” he said rubbing his fingers over her folds loving the way the juices he had produced felt on his fingers.

 

 

Naevia was weak. Not just in body from Crixus’ loving attentions, but in will power as well. She had none where he was concerned.  While she had never had intercourse before him, she had other experiences to compare so she knew for a fact he had an expert tongue. She had not come here to make love to Crixus although it had not escaped her notice that they had not been together in this way in a couple of days.  She hadn’t realized just how much she missed it until he had touched his mouth to her.  It had been heavenly. The feelings that he could pull from her body were exquisite.  So as she bent over the couch in his office, she eagerly anticipated whatever he would do next.

 

“Do you know how I fantasized of having you this way,” he whispered into her ear as he leaned over her body with his chest pressed against her back. 

 

“No. Tell me,” she said intrigued about the inner workings of Crixus’ mind.

 

“I can do better than that. I will show you,” he said straightening up. 

 

She looked back at him over her shoulder to see him unfasten his pants. His lowered the front of his underwear and his penis sprang free. Her stomach clenched at the sight.

 

He looked into her eyes as he rubbed the tip of his penis slowly against her folds before slowly entering her.

 

“Crixus,” she screamed as he began to move inside of her. It felt better than usual. Something that she didn’t think was possible. Maybe it was because it had been a while since they were joined together this way.

 

“Do you know how sexy you are Naevia,” Crixus said. His words along with his strokes starting to build the beginnings of another orgasm.

 

“You make me feel that way,” she said. Before him, sexy was not a word she had ever heard used in description of herself. She was called smart, sweet, pretty and even beautiful more times than she could count. But not sexy. It was something she never even thought about herself either. But with Crixus things were different. It was in the way that he looked at her. The way he touched her.  She felt sexy with him.

 

“It’s not me,” he said gripping her hips as he slowly pushed in and out of her. “It has nothing to do with me.  It’s all you. Your kind heart. The strength of your love. Intelligence. The way you fight for the things and people you care about. That’s sexy.”

 

“I love you,” she said as she began to push back against him. With her movements, something that had been holding him back broke free.

 

“Naevia,” he moaned her name as he increased the power and speed in his strokes.  He trailed the fingers of one hand up and down her spine.  The shivers the action produced causing her to arch her back deeply pushing him further inside to rub more firmly against that place inside her. It only took a few strokes before she came harder than she had previously. 

 

“You are a goddess,” he moaned as he continued his unyielding stroke not allowing her to enjoy the sensations of her orgasms.

 

“And you are my god,” she whispered gripping the back of the couch as she clenched and shuddered around him. The sound of her voice and the grip of her body pushing him into his own orgasm. She felt him pulse inside of her as he lowered his body to her back.

 

 

 

**Location: Sura** **’s Grave, Outskirts of Charlotte**

It had been 5 years since his wife was killed in an accident and the pain felt as fresh today as it did that first day. This was not always the case. Over the years it had subsided to a dull ache. But on certain days during the year, the dull ache felt like a knife in his chest. On those days, he would usually sequester himself to keep the burden of his pain from seeping into the life of others.  All those close to him understood. Well, almost all. Mira did not understand it. But that did not stop him from doing it. He wished he knew another way to operate because he knew that it hurt her when he pulled away. But no matter how hard he tried, there were just certain days that he could not be what she needed him to be.

 

Mira knew this date as well as he. She had been calling him all day but he had not answered. He would call her back tomorrow when he was better able to be the man that she wanted. Right now, he would just be with Sura.

 

**Location:  Batiatus Home, South Charlotte**

 

It had taken her some time but Lucretia had finally been able to find some perspective.  There was no use crying over what one could not have. In her opinion, God had no use for those who sat back and waited for life to come their way. No, she would make her own blessings happen. So she had pushed her husband to do what was necessary to provide them the funds. He had reached out to his old boss, whom had readily taken a meeting with Quintus. Now Lucretia waited eagerly for his return home.

 

“How did it go,” Lucretia asked Quintus as soon as he walked in the door.

 

She could tell that he was not happy with the meeting and was surprised at the turn. Quintus had been so sure that Crassus would hire him.

 

“As expected,” he said sitting down on the couch beside her.

 

“Then why do you look so upset,” she asked.

 

He reached inside his shirt pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and passed it to her. She looked at it and immediately recognized it as a woman who worked at New Horizons.  She looked from the photo back to Quintus questioningly.

 

“Crassus wants her dead,” he said flatly.

 

“Why would he want this woman killed,” Lucretia asked.

 

“She is dating the wrong man. Her boyfriend killed his son and he wants him to feel the sting of loss,” he said with a disgusted frown.

 

“And that is a problem for you,” she said allowing her voice to trail off.  Lucretia knew her husband well. He generally had no scruples unless it was pertaining to her. In her opinion, that was a part of his charm.

 

“I must be getting old sweetheart. I do not relish orchestrating the death of an innocent woman just because she happened to fall in love,” Quintus said.

 

Lucretia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a hug. She understood his dilemma. It was almost like trading a life for another. This woman's death would provide them the money needed for a surrogate. The money needed for their own child. A life for life. And not just any life, but an innocent one who was helping her achieve her heart’s desire. Just when she had been about to tell Quintus that he was right not to kill the woman, a thought occurred to her.

 

“Quintus,” she said. “Then don’t kill her.  I would not have you do anything with which you won’t be able to live. However, there are other ways to make a woman disappear besides taking her life.”

 

He pulled away from her body so that he could look into her eyes.

 

“Crassus can never know.”

 

“How will he know that she is not dead,” Lucretia asked. “Once someone gets sucked into that world, it is almost impossible to find them.”

 

“I will call Cossutius,” he said with a broad smile before lowering his lips to hers.

 

 

**Location:  Jewelry Store, Downtown Charlotte**

 

Crixus walked into the jewelry story excited to see the ring he had designed for his goddess. It would include the sapphire from his grandmother’s ring  and the diamonds from his mother’s ring. He regretted that neither would get the chance to meet Naevia. They both had died years ago but he knew in his heart that they would love her just as much as he did. It had almost killed him to wait this long to propose to Naevia. But he had vowed that he would not rush their relationship. That Naevia had wanted to be courted and she deserved that time before she settled into being a wife. He had given it almost a year and found that he did not have the patience to wait any longer. The interlude in his office solidifying his decision to propose to her now.  He needed her by his side every day and in his bed every night.  Now he stood at the counter waiting for the jeweler to bring her ring from the back.

 

“Here you are, sir,” the man said as he opened up a ring box.

 

 Crixus caught his breath at the sight. It was almost as beautiful as Naevia. He knew that she would love it.

 

“Is this what you had in mind,” the jeweler asked.

 

“Yes. It’s perfect,” Crixus said.

 

“I am glad that you are pleased. I only hope your bride is as well,” he said.

 

“I am sure that she will be,” Crixus said. "Thank you for taking such care with it. The stones are very important to me."

 

The man passed him the ring box and Crixus placed it in his coat pocket.

 

"If you ever need anything else, please think of us."

 

**Location:  Pearson Home, The Point, Outskirts of Charlotte**

 

Edward Pearson was a private man and had been so all his life.  He didn't know whether it was generational but he could never understand how people could spend so much time on social media sharing their lives with the world. He had advised his daughter against it but Naevia never paid it much attention. The less people that knew about the occurrences in his life the better. So it was a total shock to him when he began to receive notes threatening to expose a shameful secret if he did not pay for silence. At first, he only paid because he wanted time to attempt to figure out who black mailer might be. After weeks turned into years then turned into decades, paying the requested sum became habit. Almost like another bill.  So when he received a note asking him for more money, although twice the amount usually requested, he did not hesitate.

 

 

**Location:  Random Street, Downtown Charlotte**

 

Naevia had gone to speak with Lucius one more time about using the iPad and the importance of having the correct levels of inventory at all times. But as usual, he did not care to hear what she had to say. Now, she walked down the street heading back to her office. She was a bit preoccupied due to thinking about Crixus and their amazing lunch date. So she found herself startled when a black Sedan stopped directly in front of her as she prepared to cross the narrow side street. She was even more surprised when the door opened and a pair of hands reached out to pull her inside. 

 

She landed uncomfortable against the opposite door and screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

"Stop it! Let me go! Please, let me go," she screamed as she pulled the handle on the passenger door trying frantically to get out. When she realized that was not going to work she turned to her assailant in the back seat and began to fight him in an effort to get to the other door.

 

"Stop," he yelled at her as he put a hand over her mouth. She bit down on his flesh as hard as she could and he screamed in pain. "You bitch," he said as he punched her face. The blow caused her vision to blurr and blood to stream from her nose but she continued to fight.

 

"Fuck this," he said pulling a gun out and pointing it directly at her. The fight immediately went out of her as she slunk against the door as far away from him as she could get. "I know that I was told to deliver you unharmed but I will kill you and deal with the consequences later."

 

At that moment it dawned on Naevia that she was in real danger. Of course, she knew it before. But now that she had time to think about it, a cold and sad feeling washed over her. It was something more than just mere fear. It was a bone deep dread. She knew that if she survived this, her life would never be the same

 

 

**Location:  Charlotte-Mecklenberg Police Station, Downtown Charlotte**

 

Chadara had finished her shift at work and was heading back home when she saw a car pull up and a man pull a woman inside. Her mind automatically went to the missing people and her friend Nasir. She didnt even stop to think. She turned and ran straight to the police station. She had told Saxa what she had seen. And after taking them to the exact spot, she was now being questioned again. This time by the chief of police

 

"What makes you so sure that this was something nefarious," the chief asked.

 

"Nefarious means-," Donar began but was cut off by Saxa.

 

"I am sure she knows what it means. Continue Chadara.”

 

Chadara looked at her questioningly. She didn’t know why she was so quick to vouch for her when she obviously thought so little of her. But she continued on without expressing this sentiment to Saxa.

 

"Because she was screaming at the top of her lungs," she explained.

 

"It could be some fantasy play by a husband and wife," Donar said.

 

Chadara could not believe her ears. Cops were dumber than she thought.

 

"There were no plates on the car. Besides, she is not married," Chadara explained as if she were talking to a small child.

 

"What do you mean she is not married? How would you know that in the split seconds you saw this happen," the chief said.

 

"Because I have seen her around. She works with New Horizons. Her name is Naevia, I think," Chadara said. Though she wasn't all that sure about that.

 

"Oh my fucking god," the chief said calmly.

 

"We need to confirm this," Donar said. "She might be wrong."

 

"She is also probably right," Saxa said smiling at her. "It's better to err on the side of caution."

 

"Donar, send a car to get her father. Also send someone over to New Horizons to see what they can dig up. I will deal with Crixus," the chief said. "We know how these things go; 48 hours before things get cold."

 

Only 48 hours. Then why the hell were they wasting time trying to shoot holes through her story.

 

"Saxa, keep our witness company and prepare her for a line up," the chief said as he left.

 

 

**Location:  Outskirts of Charlotte**

"I was directed to only take prostitutes," the man beside her said to the driver of the car after they had driven for about 20 minutes. "She doesn't look like a working girl to me."

 

Naevia briefly thought about confirming his suspicion but decided against it. She didn't know whether her not being one would get her killed. So he kept quiet and continued to cry silently.

 

"This one's special," the driver said. "I think I might sample her before she is spoiled by those filthy degenerates."

 

"Have at her. I like my women willing and I don't think this one will be," the man beside her said rubbing the hand that she had bitten as the car turned off the road. Naevia didn't know where they were because she had been in a fetal position on the floor of the car for the last 15 minutes. But she could tell by the crunch of the tires that they were on gravel. The car stopped and the driver got out and opened her door. She was about to run when the man who had grabbed her said," If you run, I will shoot you in the back." She knew he meant it.

 

The driver reached for her hands and tied them with rope.

 

"Please don't hurt me," she cried as as he pulled her out of the car.

 

"I aim to please you, not hurt you" he said as he bent her face down over the hood with her tied hands trapped beneath her.

 

She felt him lift her her dress as he said, "no panties. You are a sexy little thing aren't you?" At the moment Naevia remembered why she was not wearing any panties, it dawned on her what he was about to do.

 

"No," she screamed. "Help me! Please someone help me!"

 

When she felt him push inside her, she tried to lift up but the movement was met by the push of his chest as he leaned over her to press her down with his body.

On his first thrust she screamed from the pain of the violation.

On his second, she yelled for help.

On his third she realized no help would come. It was the last one she felt as she drifted off to numbness.

She found herself on the other side of the car. Her heart broke as she watched this animal rape a poor, helpless woman. She forced herself to watch until it was over. Then she passed out. 

 

 

**Location:  Charlotte-Mecklenberg Police Station, Downtown Charlotte**

 

Crixus stood patiently in a line up turning to the left and right when instructed. Who says he was not a team player? It's not like he had to take time out of his day to come over to the station for a line up because they couldn't find enough people that fit the description of the suspect. He looked down the line wondering which one the person behind the glass should be fingering and was happy when they were told they were done.

 

He was asked to wait in a interrogation room because the witness would be coming that way and they might need him again. He complied and filled the silence with thoughts on ways he could propose to Naevia. Eventually Agron came in and sat across the table from him.

 

"When is the last time you saw Naevia," he asked.

 

"Why the fuck do you care," he said annoyed. He didn’t think Agron was interested in women. He had heard the rumors. So why was he asking about Naevia.

 

Agron just looked at him with something akin to regret in his eyes. And then it dawned on him alongside an acute pain emerging within his chest. Something had happened to Naevia.

 

"What happened," he said trying to remain calm yet failing by the second.

 

"She was seen, earlier today, being shoved into an car with no license plate."

 

And they had thought he might have kidnapped her. They were eliminating him as a suspect with the lineup. Agron was a lying sack of shit, Crixus thought as he leaped across to table to tackle him. The momentum sent them both crashing to the ground with Crixus landing on top.

 

"You lying son of bitch," he screamed as he punched Agron in the face. Before he could land another one or Agron could retaliate, he was being pulled away. He found himself being held by Donar and Lugo, each with an arm.

 

Agron stood and walked slowly to him. He punched him in the stomach yet Crixus could not feel it. The pain in his chest so acute it eliminated any other physical pain.

 

"We are following protocol. Something I am sure the boys in the FBI should be able to embrace. Lucky for you, the witness did not identify you."

 

Crixus let out a wail so loud that it hurt his own ears. Naevia had been taken. His goddess had been taken. He needed to get out of there and find her.

 

 

Mira had been asked to come down to the station to answer some questions about Naevia. She had not heard from her friend since the morning after they had an argument about Naevia attempting to force her to tell her what was wrong. Mira did not want to talk about it at the moment. She did not want to tell her that Spartacus had shut her out again after he had promised her just a few days ago that he would not. She did not want to tell Naevia about her fears that Spartacus would never love her the way that she wanted. She did not want to talk about it at all. So she had changed the subject and used her period as an excuse. Of course, Naevia knew she was lying. But it had been an inside joke between them for as long as they had been friends. When they were in college, a classmate had used PMS as a reason for why the US shouldn’t have a female president. And from that point on, when either was unhappy or grumpy for no reason or they didn’t want to share the reason, they would use the excuse of their periods. And Now Naevia was missing. And the scream she heard coming from down the hall meant that Crixus also knew that Naevia was missing.  Mira knew exactly how he felt. He needed a friend right now. So she took out her phone to call Spartacus again. Hoping beyond hope that he would answer the phone this time. But no, six was not the magic number, she thought as his voicemail came on. This time, unlike the previous five, she left him a message.

 

“I know that you are somewhere reveling in your box of pain, but Crixus is at the police station and he really needs you right now. Something has happened to Naevia,” she said as she hung up the phone.

 

Spartacus was such a selfish bastard. She had been right to break it off with him. She wouldn’t let him sweet talk her into staying with him again. She was done.

 

 

**Location:  Unknown**

 

Naevia ran through the streets of Charlotte as someone chased her. She went to door after door but they all were locked. Just as the person had cornered her in a back ally with no where to run, her eyes popped open and she realized it was a dream. Relief washed over her until she smelled an unfamiliar musty scent and realized she was in a foreign place. Then she remembered. And relief was replaced by fear and dread.


	5. Surviving is not Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chadara confides in Saxa. Spartacus apologizes again. Crassus is content. Naevia is not alone. Crixus searches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd again. Sorry in advance for the grammatical or spelling errors.

**Episode 5**

 

**Location: Charlotte-Mecklenberg police station, Downtown Charlotte**

 Due to her mother's drug addiction and premature death, Pearson had been the only parent Naevia had most of her life. She had been the center of his world for as long as he could remember and now he was being told she had been kidnapped. He was doing his best to stay calm. Doing his best to let the authorities do their jobs. After staying at the station all night, calm had become harder to achieve. He felt the urge to take over. And once he finished answering their questions, he would speak with his head of security about hiring someone to find his daughter. Not that he didn't trust the police to find her, but he liked redundancy.

"Do you have any enemies? One that might want to get at you through your daughter," the lady detective asked him.

"What's your name again," he asked her not sure and wanting to use the correct name when he addressed her. He had found over the years that cops were big on respect. And there was nothing as disrespectful as calling someone by the wrong name.

"Saxa," she said.

"Saxa, I am a businessman. I didn't become this successful without making many enemies. But all my dealings have been legitimate. I don't do business with anyone that would kidnap my daughter. My rivals would just attempt to steal intellectual property," he said.  

"Have you had any notes lately asking for money? Maybe a ransom? No threats," she asked.

"No," he said. He thought about telling her of the black mail. But that had been happening for the last 15 years. It definitely had nothing to do with Naevia being missing. So he decided against it. He didn't want to go public with that. Then he would have to discuss the reasons for the blackmail. Something he definitely didn’t want getting out. 

"Let's talk about Naevia's personal life," she said with a smile. "Has she been seeing anyone new?"

"Well, I wouldn't call him new. About a year ago she met this guy. Crixus. Works for the local FBI office," he said frowning. He had tried to talk her out of seeing the man. But for the first time in her life, she had not seemed to care about his opinion of the people with which she associated. We are in love, she had said. 

"And you don't like him?"

"It's not a matter of liking him. He seems devoted to her. A decent guy but not sociable enough in certain settings," he explained. Naevia had taken him to a party at the club and the guy spent most the time at the bar scowling at anyone who dared approach Naevia. He hadn't even tried to fit in or enjoy himself. 

"My gripe with him is his dangerous job. I would not have Naevia as a single parent raising kids alone. I would not have her awaken in the middle of the night to a messenger informing her that her husband is dead. But she just had to have him." Pearson would not have his daughter repeat his life of single parenthood.  

"Ah, I see," Saxa said. "And what about spurned ex-boyfriends?"

"None that I know about," he said. Naevia had not dated much even as a teen. He figured it had something to do with hang ups about her mother. He never asked. Was glad for it even. That way he did not have to worry about her.

"Thank you. That's all for now. We will keep you informed."

 

**Location: FBI Office, Downtown Charlotte**

Oenomaus sat in his office when the door was pushed open forcefully to crash against the wall. He looked up to see Crixus, eyes wild and body fidgeting with barely contained anger, standing in the entrance. 

"What happened," Oenomaus asked sure it was not the bribery case. 

"It's Naevia. She's gone," Crixus said coming into the room to pace violently in front of his desk.

"Gone?"

"Someone took her off the street only a few blocks from here. She had just been in the building. I had just seen her," Crixus frantically.

Oenomaus mind began to race. A kidnapping. The girlfriend of one of his agent's. First things first. He needed the facts. And he needed Crixus to calm down enough to give them to him 

"Sit down Crixus. Catch your breath," he said with a calm that he did not feel.

"I can't breathe without her. I can't breathe until I know she is safe," Crixus said as he continued to pace back and forth.

"I understand. Tell me the facts."

"There are not many to tell. Taken off the street. Two assailants. Black Sedan with no plates. There is a witness but I don’t know who she is and I doubt the local boys will tell me." 

"And do you have any idea who would do this. Anyone who wanted to see her gone or dead," Oenomaus asked.

"No. Naevia is the sweetest person in the world. She has never made an enemy in her life," Crixus said. 

"Not even an ex-boyfriend or ex-friend," Oenomaus said.

"I am her first real boyfriend," Crixus said sitting down finally and placing his head in his hands.

"Real? What does that mean?”

"She was a virgin up until we made love 6 months ago," Crixus said looking off into space with a slight smile on his face. 

Apparently Crixus wasn't thinking straight. Women were stalked and/or raped and killed every day by men that they barely knew. 

"This could be some guy to which she is not very close. Has she mentioned someone who has a crush on her that seemed to randomly show up at places that she frequent," Oenomaus asked.

"I am not the kind of guy that a woman would tell that sort of thing too," Crixus said. Oenomaus could tell he was thinking. This was a good thing. The last thing he needed was for one of his agents to go off half-cocked playing vigilante.

Oenomaus knew the response that this question would receive but he had to put it out there for thought. "Is there a possibility that she was seeing someone else?"

"No. Never," Crixus said incredulously as he stood again. Oenomaus half expected a punch for even thinking that was a possibility. But he needed to put all the options out there. If it had been anyone else, Crixus would have thought it himself. But since it was Naevia, he was sure that he had not 

"Are you sure," he asked needing Crixus to be certain.

"I am sure. She would never. But I didn't come here for you to play devil's advocate. I came to let you know that I will be taking a leave of absence," Crixus said placing his badge and his gun on the desk.

Damnit, Oenomaus thought. Just what he didn't want to happen. Crixus was going to go off half-cocked. He expected more from him. 

"Crixus," he said in his best placating voice. "Let the local boys do their job. You know protocol. You understand the consequences of vigilantism. Do not put yourself at risk. Especially without the shield of this office to protect you." 

"I need to find her. My life is nothing without her. She is my reason to live," Crixus said before turning towards the door. 

"Crixus," Oenomaus called out to his retreating back. "Crixus, do not do this."

Oenomaus watched helplessly as Crixus walked out if his office.

 

**Location: Charlotte-Mecklenberg Police Station, Downtown Charlotte**

"It looks like we have a veritable Mother Theresa on our hands here," Donar said. "She is so fucking clean. Not even a random dirty text message. Can you believe this shit?"

Donar had been a cop for 20 years so at this point he put nothing past anyone and found that they generally didn't disappoint. But as he went through Naevia's records, including those subpoenaed from the phone company, he found himself a bit surprised. He just knew that they would find that she had gotten caught up with the wrong man. In cases like these, if it wasn't the current boyfriend or husband, it was the ex-boyfriend or ex-husband. He had known that Crixus was not the culprit. So he expected to find that she had one on the side who had done this. But no. This did not appear to be the case with Naevia. 

"She is definitely very straight laced," Saxa said intrigued. "Now I think more than ever that this is connected to the other missing people. But from what I am seeing about her here and from the pictures we have seen, I find that hard to believe. The street workers wear a certain attire. One that signifies their profession. Can you imagine our Mother Theresa dressed like that? " 

"If she was in the sex trade, it would have to be for a high priced madam. She just looks like she has too much class to be working the streets. These people would have to be stupid to take her and not think she would be missed," Donar said looking at some recent pictures of Naevia that were brought in by her father and Mira.

"But that is our only theory right now, so we have to work it. Especially if no ransom note appears."

  

**Location: Mira's Apartment, Charlotte**

Spartacus had yet to check his voicemail. Partly because he did not want to hear the disappointment and pain in Mira's voice nor the admonishment in the message that she left for him. Therefore, he had been in total shock when Oenomaus had informed him that Crixus had turned in his badge and gun in favor of a leave of absence to find Naevia, who was now missing. The news was like a jolt to his soul. While he had been somewhere feeling sorry for himself, the people that he cared about that were still of this world were suffering. He realized now that he could not afford to check out of his life for days on end. Doing so had been a mistake. One for which he planned on making reparations by finding Naevia. He would locate Crixus and help develop a plan of action. But first he needed to see Mira. To make sure she was safe and to see if she needed him. He knew that she was probably taking this hard. Naevia was like a sister to her. So he was not surprised to find her crying when she opened the door to her apartment.

"Mira," he said softy as he walked in and embraced her immediately. She came willingly and he breathed a sigh of relief having her in his arms. She was safe. He didn’t think he could take losing her on top of the pain and guilt of losing Sura.

"Naevia is missing'" she said through her sobs. "I told her not to go there. I told her not to go alone. But she wouldn't listen."

"I know sweetheart," he said soothingly as tears began to well in his own eyes. He blinked them away. His tears would not help Mira nor find Naevia.

"She is so stubborn now. She never listens to anyone anymore," Mira cried.

"Mira, I promise to do everything in my power to bring her back. Crixus and I won't rest until we find her," he promised as he rubbed her back gently with his hands. 

After a few minutes, she pulled away from him with a small trembling smile. 

"Have you seen Crixus," she asked walking away from to look out of the window. She looked so helpless with her arms hugging her own body.

"Not yet. I wanted to see you first," he said following her. He stopped just a few inches away from her back. He was so close that he could feel the heat from her body. It seeped into his pores warming the cold that he had felt since he stood at Sura’s grave.

"Then how did you find out? Did you see it on the news?”

“No, Oenomaus told me this morning when I arrived at work,” he explained lifting his hands to rest on her shoulders. Before he made contact she turned around and slapped him. The sound louder than it would otherwise be due to the quiet in the room. The blow so strong that he heard ringing in his ears.

“So you never listened to my message,” she yelled. “I can't believe you. You are so selfish. Get out of my house.”

“Mira, I am-” he said reaching for her again but was cut off by the sound of a man’s voice behind him.

“You heard the lady,” he said.

They both turned towards the voice to see Naevia’s father standing in the door way with a hard expression in his eyes.

Mira raced past him to be enveloped in his arms. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he said as he hugged her. “Are you packed and ready to go?”

It was then that Spartacus noticed the luggage in the living room.

“Yes, let me just get the last bag from the back,” she said. She looked at him sadly before disappearing down the hallway. 

Spartacus had met the man before. For some reason, he taken a dislike to him and Crixus both. It didn’t bother him all that much. He had experience dealing with in-laws when he was married to Sura. And despite what he told himself at her grave, their marriage had not been perfect and her family had known it. But Crixus had taken Naevia's father dislike of him to heart. He somehow felt that he was in a battle with the man for Naevia’s affections. 

“I am sorry to hear about Naevia,” Spartacus said. “I will do all that I can to bring her home safely. I promise you that Patrick.”

The man's eyes turned colder.

“I am sure you will. And I appreciate that. But let me make this clear. Stay away from Mira. You are not the man for her. She deserves someone who is dedicated to her. While I don’t particularly like that Crixus, he would never have let Naevia sit in a police station for hours without coming to be by her side. Mira deserves better,” he said. 

Spartacus wanted to give him an excuse to explain how that happened. But he was sure that he would not understand. Unless a person had experienced loss the way he did, they could not. Besides, he knew the excuse was inadequate. In light of what had happened, even he thought so.  

“It is a mistake I will never make again,” Spartacus said instead.

“Agreed. If I have any say about it, you won’t have the chance. Barca,” he said raising his voice slightly. “See Spartacus out.”

A tall, well-built man appeared in the doorway. Spartacus thought briefly about staying to see Mira one last time despite the man's wishes. But the last thing he wanted to do was cause her more distress. A brawl with Barca would not help find Naevia. So, he opted to take his suggestion and leave. He needed to find Crixus anyway.

 

**Location: Charlotte-Mecklenberg Police Station, Downtown Charlotte**

Agron had begun to feel the pressure of his job. He had just left a nerve wrecking meeting with the Mayor of the city. The man was riding his back to find out what happened to Naevia and it had been less than 24 hours. He couldn’t help but think that this sudden interest in his department had more to do with who Naevia was than the crime itself. Something he had told the mayor in a fit of frustration. That had not been a smart move. The mayor had threatened that if they didn’t have any leads or news by tomorrow, then he would request the assistance of the FBI. That was the last thing that Agron needed. He didn’t want his department to look incompetent. To appear incapable of handling the crimes of the city. That would put his job at jeopardy. He walked into the precinct and saw his lead detectives in a heated conversation.

“Donar. Saxa. My office. Now,” he said never halting his stride.  

When they reached the office he closed the door behind them.

“Tell me that you have a lead on Naevia,” he said brusquely.

They looked at each other and he knew he would not like what they had to say.

“We think that she was mistaken for a missing sex worker. We think that this is related to the missing prostitutes,” Saxa said.

His detectives might just be incompetent afterall, Agron thought frustratingly.

“Are you both stupid?” Agron yelled. “That has to be the dumbest idea I have ever heard. These people who are taking the sex workers are professionals. They have taken at least 10 people before truly rousing our suspicions. They are obviously watching them long enough to know who will be missed and who won’t. Their choices are not random.”

“Chief,” Donar said. “Let’s look at the evidence. Naevia is a straight laced do gooder. And for once in my entire life, the title is not just a façade. We have not had any ransom requests. There is no body as of yet just like with the sex workers. She was taken from a similar location where others who are missing were taken.”

“More than likely because there are no city cameras there,” Saxa chimed in. “Most of the businesses on the street are closed and boarded up so there are also no security cameras.”

"I thought that we had increased patrol in that area," Agron said.

"We did. The officers saw nothing," Donar said.

“Why didn’t you request city cameras to be installed in that location when we found out that sex workers were missing. After the first 3, cameras should have been installed,” Agron yelled

 “Prostitues come and go from city to city. They are nomads. We needed to be sure that they just hadn’t left the city. I think that Naevia’s abduction solidifies our case that we have a sex slave ring operating in the city.”

Agron failed to make the connection even now. He did not believe that the cases were related at all. It had become clear to him. He would have to take a more hands on approach with this case before Saxa and Donar ruined all their careers. 

“Tell me what else you have,” he asked.

“We checked her phone records and bank records. Nothing. We tried calling her cell to see if we could triangulate the location with towers but it must be off or dead. It’s like she vanished in thin air,” Donar said.

“No it’s not like that. We have witness who saw her being pushed into a car,” Agron yelled. Annoyance getting the better of him. “Look. The mayor has given us a day before he calls in the feds to help. I suggest that you two come up with some lead to pursue before then or we will have to relinquish control. I don’t think I need to explain the repercussions of this on us all. Now go.”

“I will get our witness down to look at DMV photos of people fitting the description who owns dark colored sedans. Maybe even sex offenders in the area as well,” Saxa said as she walked out the door 

"And you Donar. Tell me. What will you do," Agron asked.

Donar looked at him for a few seconds. When it was clear that no answer as forthcoming, Agron gave him the correct answer.

"You will ensure that cameras are up in the area before noon."

 

**Location: Downtown Charlotte**

Crixus had been methodically speaking the homeless people and sex workers in the areas from which Naevia had been taken. In his estimation he had spoken to over 100 people in the few hours that he had found that Naevia had been kidnapped. He showed them her picture and was not surprised to find that many knew of her due to her work. He approached one woman who had been wearily watching him for the past hour. 

“I was wondering if you have seen this woman lately,” he said showing her the picture of Naevia. 

“Why? Is she missing too now,” the woman asked.

“Too,” Crixus said curiously.

 “Yes. There had been at least 15 of us that have gone missing in the last couple of months. And the cops have done nothing about it. They haven’t even tried to keep us safe out here,” she spat out. 

An alarm began to go off for Crixus. 

“Are you telling me that there are other women that have been taken from this area,” he asked slowly.

“Yes,” she said.

“And the police department know about it and have done nothing?”

“Yes,” he said. “Nothing that I know of. People are becoming afraid to come out at night now. Don’t we deserve protection just as much as every one else.”

“Yes,” Crixus said. “Yes, you do.”

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card. He held it out to the woman who just looked at it.

“This card has my number on it. You call me if you see anything suspicious or you hear about anyone else coming up missing.”

She took it hesitantly then looked down at it.

“The FBI,” she said.  

“Yes. And if you can’t get me when you call. Go to the address on it and ask for Spartacus or Oenomaus. Either one will help you.”

 

**Location: Charlotte-Mecklenberg Police Station, Downtown Charlotte**

Chadara sat in behind Saxa’s desk scrolling through driver license photos on her computer. It was a tedious task but one she was willing to endure for Nasir. She watched Saxa out of the corner of her eye as she flipped through paper work. She wondered how she had become so opened minded as to not judge her. To help her even and to not expect anything in return. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that Saxa had been looking at her. Chadara immediately turned her head back to the computer to refocus on her task.

Saxa had noticed Chadara watching her when she didn’t think she was looking. If she didn’t know better, she would think that the woman curious about her. Not the sexual kind as far as she could tell. But the kind where she just wanted to know what made her tick. She had heard Chadara sigh a few times as she looked at the photos. She was probably in need of a break but they were on a time constraint. 

“I am sorry,” Saxa said rising and coming to lean on her desk next to the computer that Chadara was using. “I know you are tired of looking at the computer but we don’t have a lot of time.”

“There are a lot of bad men in this world. Nasir is the only one I have ever met who was good to me. I will do whatever is necessary to find him,” Chadara said continuing to look at the pictures on the computer.

“I agree that there are a lot of bad men in this world. But I am surprised that you think so,” Saxa said. “I deal with rapists and murderers. Child molesters. But you don’t have my point of reference.”

Chadara opened her mouth to speak then closed it. She looked Saxa in the eyes for a few seconds. Long enough for Saxa to think that she was done talking about the subject. For the first time, Saxa noticed the pain in them and gave Chadara a small smile of reassurance. 

“I have dealt with child molesters as well. My stepfather was one,” Chadara said looking away from Saxa’s eyes down at the hand in her lap. “ He told me that he loved me and that as my father, it was his job to introduce me to sex. I knew in my gut that it wasn't right. So I worked up the courage to tell my mother. When she confronted him, he said that I enticed him. Seduced him. She believed him and threw me out of the house. And my father, " she said with a venomous emphasis on the word father, "did nothing."

“I am sorry,” Saxa said covering her hand holding the mouse. The tale was sad but she was not surprised. She had heard it all before.

“So you see, I learned early in life to use men and cast them away just as they used me,” Chadara said looking back into Saxa’s eyes with a shaky smile. “I might as well get paid for it.”

“No. You learned to survive,” Saxa corrected squeezing her hand. “You are a survivor. But sex should not be about surviving. It should be about living. Two different things.” 

“Really,” Chadara said laughing heartily. “I don’t see the difference.”

“Surviving. Something you do because you have little to no choice. Living. Something you do because you want to do it. The freedom of choice,” Saxa said. “A lack of choice can suck the enjoyment out of anything.”

Chadara looked from Saxa back to her hand in her lap. Saxa could tell that she was thinking about what she had said.

  
**Location: Crassus Estate, Outskirts of Charlotte**  

Crassus sat in his office watching the news when Batiatus walked in. 

“So, the deed has been done I see,” Crassus said.

“Yes. The woman was taken and killed yesterday,” Batiatus said.

“Will they find a body,” he asked. He had not specified whether he wanted her to be discovered or whether he wanted this Agent Crixus to live in a perpetual state of unrest not knowing what had happened to her.

“Maybe in pieces,” Batiatus said.

“I appreciate you handling this for me. It may give my wife a modicum of peace to know that the man who caused her suffering shall suffer in return,” Crassus said allowing the feeling to wash over him.

He reached for an envelope and held it out to Batiatus. It contained $50,000 in cash.

“Welcome back into my employ,” Crassus said as Batiatus took the envelope from him.

 

**Location: Dressler's, Midtown Charlotte**

Saxa had received a call from Nemetes to meet for brunch. She had not expected to hear from him again. She had left Chadara in her office with a patrolman to assist her. She figured that she could use some time alone with her thoughts after their conversation. So now, Saxa sat across from Nemetes wondering where he got the money to afford a date at the fancy restaurant. He never was able to take her places like this before. 

“How is your mother,” she said opening up the line of conversation in hopes that he would tell her.

“She is great. And happy. The people at Shady Pines are wonderful to her. If it were not for my trust in them, I would be worried about her every second of the day,” he said. “But as things stand, I am free to think about you,” he said then lifted her hand to his lips to kiss. He turned her hand over to kiss the inside of her wrists. The feeling of his tongue lightly caressing her skin aroused her. Now this was more like it she thought. This was the Nemetes that she knew. Not the man who begged her for money and became a petulant child when she refused to give it to him.

“What about me,” she asked with a knowing smile. 

“The feel of being inside of you for one,” he said kissing her wrist allowing his tongue to caress her skin again. “I was wondering if you had time for an extended break. Maybe we could go back to my apartment so that I could show you exactly what I was thinking.”

Saxa didn’t have time to go to his apartment. She needed to get back to check on Chadara's progress. But she did have 20 more minutes. They could make a lot of things happen in 20 minutes.

“Apartment? No. The car,” she said. “Now!”

Nemetes got in the back seat of his car that was in the far corner of a parking deck. As soon as the door closed Saxa pulled him to her in a hard kiss. He had missed her. Truth was that he had been seeing more than her anyway. But none of the other women called to his senses the way that Saxa did. She was kind, adventurous, and sexy. He had been angry when she wouldn’t loan him the money for his mother’s bill. But after some thought, he realized that she had been right. Her choice was sensible. He couldn’t hold that against her.

“Show me,” she said after releasing his lips. She straddled his lap then she buried her hands in his hair to forcefully use handfuls of it to pull him to her for another bruising kiss.

He unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped her bra. He broke the kiss to look down so that he could soak in the sight of her breasts for a few seconds before taking her nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked on her hungrily. 

She moaned deep in her throat as she moved seductively against his erection. Rubbing herself back and forth creating a delicious friction that aroused him further 

“How did I manage to live without you the last couple of days,” he said.

“I am sure that you survived,” she said lowering her head to suck on his neck.

“Surviving is not living,” he moaned. Then he felt her go rigid in his lap. 

“What,” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to get back to the station,” she said climbing off of his lap rearranging her clothes. “I am sorry. It’s a very important case,” she said before she opened the door and got out of the car. He could only stare as she walked away.

**Location: Unknown**

Naevia awoke slowly with the same scent in the air that had been there before. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that she was in the same room. She lay there silently without moving for as long as she could stand it before the pain in her back forced her to roll over. She cracked her eye a fraction and rolled slowly onto her side. Her face encountered heat. She instantly knew that the feel was that which emanated from another person and began to scream as loud as she could as she jumped from the bed. She ran to the farthest corner of the room before she was able to focus on the man who was attempting to quiet her.

"No, no no. Please stop screaming," he said in a whisper. "You are going to make him come in here. Please."

She stopped screaming but remained crouched in the corner. 

"Where am I? Who are you? Why did you take me," she asked body involuntarily shaking from fear. 

"I didn't take you," he said walking closer.

"Stay back or I will scream again," she said.

"Okay. Okay," he said taking steps back with hands held out before him."I didn't take you. Someone took us both. And I don't know why or where we are."

Naevia began to cry. This was just as bad as she originally thought.

"But hey. Listen," the man whispered. "I have managed to get outside of this room by going along with what the man wants. If you would do the same, we might be able to get out of here."

Naevia looked at the man and wondered if this were true. She didn't know whether to trust him or not. He did look familiar. She didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. Maybe he looked familiar because he had been stalking her. 

"I know you don't know what to think right now. I felt the same way and still do. But trust me when I say that I am in the same position as you. Being held by some creep for only god knows what purpose," he said walking back to sit down on the bed. "But I plan to survive this."

Naevia also wanted to survive. She knew that all she needed to do was to continue to stay alive and wait. She had no doubt that her father and Crixus would tear the world apart to find her. If only she could live long enough to give them the time.


	6. Double Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is self sacrificing. Naevia is taught a lesson in obedience. Crixus convinces Oenomaus. Agron grits his teeth. Batiatus is double crossed. Chadara discusses living. Saxa is MIA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd again.
> 
> TW: rape
> 
> It is important to me to show exactly what Nasir and Naevia is going through because I think it helps readers connect with them as their own person instead of just as the love interest of so and so. That was one of the issues I had with the show Spartacus with respect to love interests on the show...although Naevia didn't have that issue as much in WOTD. So while it pains me to write my babies getting hurt. It is needed for the story. It also helps to understand the bond that Nasir and Naevia will share going forward in the story and the state of mind in dealing with the aftermath. Thank you.

Episode 6

Location: Unknown

  
Cossutius sat in a large closet under the stairs of his house watching security cameras. He had received a new recruit last night and he wanted to see how she was adjusting. He intentionally had his men put her in the same room with Ishmael. He had found that it was easier sometimes to train the women when they were given someone with which to bond and trust. Of course, taking that person away was devastating for them. But it was also necessary so that they could transfer that trust to him. And then to whomever they were purchased by. As Cossutius looked at the woman laying on what he knew was a musty, lumpy mattress, he realized that she looked familiar. It took him a while to place her but eventually he did and laughed at the irony. He reached for his phone and dialed his old friend’s number.

  
“Batiatus,” he heard his friend say on the other end of the phone.

  
“I need to meet,” Cossutius said.

  
“It is not a good idea. I would not risk my current employer finding out,” Batiatus explained.

  
“I want to discuss a business deal with you,” Cossutius said.

  
“Other than the deal that we already struck,” Batiatus asked.

  
“It is concerning that merchandise,” Cossutius explained.

  
“I will be there within the hour,” Batiatus said and hung up the phone.

 

Location: FBI offices, Downtown Charlotte

  
Oenomaus sat behind his desk thinking about Crixus and worried about Naevia. It took all the self control within him not to get involved in her case. His respect for Agron and the local police being the only things that held him at bay. He reached for his phone to call Crixus, when the man appeared in his doorway. It was as if Oenomaus' thoughts had conjured him up.

  
"Oenomaus," he said with his chest rising and falling rapidly. "These incompetent assholes have been holding out!"

  
"What has happened," Oenomaus asked sure that this was about Naevia without having to be told.

  
"There is at least 15 sex workers missing from downtown," Crixus screamed coming further into the room. "fifteen fucking people. And the local boys haven't done a single thing about it."

  
Oenomaus didn't have to be told what this meant. There were quite a few options. But without any bodies that narrowed the list. And either way, it made it easier for them to take over.

  
"Your honest opinion," Oenomaus asked calmly hoping that his demander would somehow make Crixus less agitated. At least enough so that he could think clearly. "I know you have been on the streets trying to find her. Do you think Naevia was taken by the same people?"

  
"I didn't take her. I spoke with Mira, there is no evidence of a stalker. No ransom note. Considering the location from which she was taken, I am willing to bet my life that she was taken by the same people that took the others. Damnit Oenomaus. Fucking sex slavery."

  
Oenomaus knew that Agron would resent their help and would turn it down unless he had no choice. So he made a few important phone calls. One to his boss in Quantico who promised him papers issued from the Department of Justice giving them the jurisdiction. A second to the Mayor informing him of the severity of the situation. By the time he finished speaking with the mayor, his fax buzzed with what the papers.

  
He opened the drawer on his desk and retrieved Crixus' gun and badge. He lay it on his desk in front of where Crixus stood.

"Your woman. Your show. Assemble a team and meet me in front of the police station in one hour," Oenomaus said.

  
"Thank you," Crixus said picking up his shield and his gun.

  
"Thank me when we find her and the other missing people."

 

Location: Unknown

  
Vettius thought that he had been born bored with the world. Even his earliest memories were filled with a child like cynicism and unhappiness. He had known he was not normal. There was a time he had longed to be so. He had seen doctor after doctor. Had counseling session after counseling session. Then finally he had given up. He learned to embrace the malaise that often settled upon him and reveled in the fun that only a lack of conscious could bring. He had found in Cossutius, if not a kindred spirit, at least someone who could supply him with a modicum of excitement. And today, he needed it or he thought he might perish.

  
"I have thought to add to my collection," Vettius said.

  
"A man or a woman," Cossutius smiled.

  
"You have a man," Vettius said. He was intrigued. A male was a rarity.

  
"Yes. And I have almost tamed the wild little thing," Cossutius said chuckling.

  
"Might I meet this wild little thing."

  
"Of course. But do not mark him. I know the way which your tastes lie," Cossutius said. "And wear this masks. He shares a room with someone I would not have see our faces."

  
Vettius thought this an odd request but was more than willing to comply.

 

Location: Charlotte police department, Downtown Charlotte

  
"Fuck this," Agron said. "We will need to send someone undercover on the streets because we have absolutely nothing."  
"That's a good idea chief," Donar said.

  
"Do not fucking placate me. Do not fucking suck up to me. Just don't do it," Agron screamed. "It's like we can't fucking buy a lead on this case. Fuck!"

  
"We got the cameras put up. The boys are patrolling," Donar said. "We are doing all we can."

  
"Where the hell is Saxa? Why is she not here?" Agron asked.

  
"She got a call. Said it was important. She needed to step out for a few minutes," Donar explained.

  
"See. This is what is wrong with this office. We will lose this case if we-," Agron said but was cut off by the sound of Crixus' voice.

  
"You have already lost it," the asshole said walking into his office followed by Oenomaus and Spartacus.

  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean," Agron said.

  
"It has been brought to our attention that there is a sex slavery ring possibly operating in the area. At least 15 missing according to the streets," Oenomaus said.

  
Agron clenched his jaw. The number was not the number his people had compiled.

  
"I have the papers here giving us jurisdiction," he said holding them up for all to see.

  
"The mayor said -," Agron began but was cut off by Crixus again.

  
"The mayor said you needed the assistance when asked by the home office."

  
Agron fumed but now that they had lost out on the opportunity, he would not put his ego before any of their victims. Especially not Naevia.

  
"Fine," he said. "Oenomaus, what is our first order of business."

  
"Crixus is in charge," Oenomaus said.

  
Agron growled under his breath, maintaining a tight control on his temper.

  
"Crixus, what can we do," Agron said through clenched teeth.

  
"I haven't seen a sketch on TV so I assume one was not made," Crixus said.  
"No."

  
"Get our witness down here to work with the sketch artist. We need to get his face plastered on screen. Someone might have seen them. Besides, we need to interview her."

  
"Donar," Agron said. Donar nodded his head and walked out.

  
"We need to compile the data on our victims so that we can analyze it. We need to know what they had in common," Crixus explained.

  
"What the fuck do you mean what the had in common. They are prostitutes," Agron said.

  
"Besides that," Spartacus said. "Did they have the same hair color. Or eye color. Were they taken from the same street? At the same time of day? Did they have a special client in common?"

  
"While you guys work on that, I will call Mellita. She can help us build a profile on the perp," Oenomaus said. "It could be a ring or it could be a serial killer. Let's not rule out any possibility."

  
Agron looked at Crixus who cringed at Oenomaus' words. He knew the thought of Naevia dead somewhere was unbearable for the man. He felt a twinge of sympathy for his pain. Despite his abrasive nature, the man loved her. And even Agron didn't think he deserved to lose her this way.

 

Location: Unknown

  
Batiatus walked into Cossutius' house very much aware of what was beneath his feet. The thought made his skin crawl. He did not believe in the selling of human capitol, but thought it a better alternative to murder. Therefore, he had no regrets on giving the woman to Cossutius. It was done. Or so he thought until he received a call from the man.

  
"Why am I here," he asked as soon as he took a seat. He didn't have the stomach to discuss the business over and over again.

"The woman. I know her," Cossutius said. "And I think it would be better for our bank accounts if we ransomed her to her father."

  
"No," Batiatus yelled rising to his feet. "We had a deal."

  
"And we still have a deal. You gave her to me to sell. We would still split the profits 75-25. Does it matter whether I sell her back to her father or not," Cossutius explained.

  
"Does it matter, he says. Does it matter," Batiatus said under his breath as he began to pace. "Of course it fucking matters," he yelled even louder than before. "Listen to me you amoral maggot. I have promised someone that the woman is already dead. He will kill us both if she turns up alive."

  
Cossutius gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Kill us both? I doubt that. This man doesn't even know I am involved. How could he when he thinks the woman is dead."

  
"Do not fucking cross me," Batiatus said in a lowered tone, pointing his finger at Cossutius.

  
"Or what? You didn't even have the balls to kill a helpless woman. Brought her to me instead of doing what you undoubtedly were paid to do. The double crosser being double crossed. You gotta love the irony of that," Cossutius said with a smile. This time it did reach his eyes yet Batiatus found it no less irritating.

  
"What makes you think he will even pay? And what makes you think he has the kind of money for that? What if he goes to the police," Batiatus asked. Cossutius, in is opinion, was setting himself up to get caught and blow his little operation out the water.

  
"He will pay. And he won't go to the cops."

  
"How can you be so sure."

  
"I used to work for him. Was his right hand for a number of years. Lets just say that he has unknowingly funded my business. He has secrets that he doesn't want to get out. Trust me. He will pay. And he will be discrete," Cossutius said. "Now, I will be contacting him within the hour. See yourself out."

  
Batiatus knew that he could not allow that to happen or he would be condemning himself to death. When he turned his back, Batiatus reached into his pocket and pulled out the blade that he always carried.

 

Naevia stood before this man in a mask shaking from fear. He had tied both their hands in front of them as soon as he entered the room. She looked over to where the man who claimed to be held captive along with her was standing. Nasir he said he was called. Over the last couple of hours, he had begun to speak to her although she never responded in kind. She didn’t trust him. And she was not going to give him any ammunition to use against her. So she had kept her lips firmly closed as he recounted the history of his life. Besides, she wasn’t sure he had been talking to her. He rarely looked in her direction as he spoke. Words monotone. Eyes unfocused as he stared off into space. His face and eyes now mirrored her current emotions. He appeared just as afraid as she felt as the man spoke.

  
“Choices,” the masked man said as he walked around her surveying her body in a disgusting lascivious way. He came to rest in front of her again then looked to Nasir. “You both are quite beautiful. And I have no predilection either way.”

  
Naevia looked at Nasir again unsure of what to think. She could read nothing besides resignation and fear as their gazes locked for a few heartbeats. She knew that she was wrong, but she hoped that he chose Nasir. She didn’t think that she could handle another assault. She was still sore, bruised, and sticky from her last encounter. She felt the tears seep from her eyes and sting her cheeks at her thoughts as she looked down at her feet. How could she wish for her salvation at the condemnation of another? No, it was not right, she thought as she cried.

  
The masked man gripped her chin hard and lifted her face so that she had to look into his eyes. They were soul-less and calm. As if the situation did not affect him in the least. As if he forced people against their will on a daily basis. Naevia began to cry audibly.

Nasir watched the masked jack ass, circling the poor woman like prey. Her sobs almost ripped his heart out. He couldn’t let the man force her. Not after he realized who she was. He had thought she looked familiar when he first saw her sleeping fitfully on the bed. It had taken a while to place her, but now he knew. She was a kind hearted woman. She deserved this even less than he did. He wouldn’t let the man hurt her if he could help it. So he used the only recourse left to him at this time.

  
“Surely you don’t want that sobbing weak willed woman,” Nasir said. This caught the attention of the man and he walked over to where Nasir stood.

  
“It is true that stouter hearts are more to my liking,” he said.

  
“Then why waste time trying to fortify hers," he said looking the man in the eye.

  
“What’s your name,” man asked.

  
“Ishmael,” Nasir replied.

  
“We will show the little woman hear what it means to service one’s master,” the man said as he pulled down Nasir’s pants.

  
The term master curdled Nasir’s stomach. It took all within him not to frown or show the disgust he felt on his face. The man walked around him in the same manner that he had done the woman. He wondered if the man looked as disturbed perusing him as he had with her. He looked towards the woman again and their eyes connected. He gave her a small smile of reassurance and she sobbed harder.

“Bend over,” the man instructed.

Nasir turned and leaned over the bed. He felt the man’s fingers against rub lightly over his anus and closed his eyes readying himself for what he knew would be the most horrible experience of his life. He heard the man breathing hard and what he thought were the sounds of a condom being opened. A few seconds later he felt the man pushing inside of him. The condom was lubricated but not enough to lessen the pain of the invasion. He grunted with the first thrust. The agony so acute that it brought tears to his eyes. He looked over at his companion in misery and their eyes connected again. He could see anger replacing fear in her eyes and knew that she was about to do something stupid. He tried to ward her off with a look. Tried to hold her in place but it was to no avail. He breathed a sigh of inevitability when he heard her scream as she charged his assailant.

Naevia couldn’t just stand there and watch Nasir be raped. No. She had to do something. She ran over to the man and leaped on his back.

  
“No,” she screamed as she lifted her hands over the man’s head and pulled the rope tight against his throat. She managed to pull him off of Nasir. They landed on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs but she did not release her hold. She used every bit of strength in her body to squeeze his neck. He rolled over. The maneuver untangling himself, pulling his mask off in the process. Nasir stumbled on his pants as he tried to reach them but the man was too quick. He managed to get free and punch Naevia twice. She fell to the floor dazed. She struggled to rise but the force of the blows stunned her enough to make her limbs rubbery. She watched helplessly as Nasir tried to fight the man but he was at a disadvantage with his wrist tied. The man punched him repeatedly until he knocked him out. Then he turned back to her.

  
She tried again to rise to meet her attacker head on but her body would not cooperate. He stood over her as she kneeled looking up into his face.

  
"So you are stronger than I gave you credit for. But even so, I will need to teach you to obey."

  
He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a knife. With a flick of his wrist, the blade appeared. He lifted her face roughly with his hands.

"Such a pretty little thing," he said rubbing the cold steal lightly down her jawline. "But I will correct that."

Naevia closed her eyes and screamed as she felt the blade slice into her skin. 

"This should teach you to know yo-," he said stopping in mid word to stair at the ceiling.

  
Naevia wondered what was going on until she heard it too. There was a continuous loud bumping as if someone was moving furniture.

The man looked at her then at the ceiling again. "Don't move. I will be back. And then we will finish this," he growled.

  
As soon as the door closed behind him, Naevia crawled over to Nasir. She sat down beside him and cradled his head in her lap. She looked down at him with huge amounts of her own blood dripping down onto her dress and his shirt. Her face was on fire but she didn't care. At least she had saved him from enduring her fate even if he had volunteered for it in a stupid self sacrificing way.

 

"Damnit," Vettius said as he went up the narrow stairs. He had just begun to enjoy himself. He reached the top of the stairs and opened the door. There was blood everywhere.

  
"What the fuck," he said. He was so shocked at the development that he forgot to close the door.

  
"Cossutius," he yelled out but no one answered. He walked down a hall towards the front of the house and saw someone laying on the floor. A chill ran down his spine. He knew who it was due to clothes but he needed to be sure. He rolled his friend over and saw his face. His eyes were open. Vettius checked for a pulse and didn't find one. Damnit, he thought. His mind raced as he attempted to determine what to do. Calling the police was not an option. They would find out about the slaves. Not just the ones here, but those that he possessed as well. No, he needed to leave. So he closed his friend's eyes and calmly walked out the door. He would find out who did this and exact revenge on his own.

 

Location: Chadara's Apartment

  
Chadara had been so excited to move into her own apartment, she had to share the news with someone. She wished it had been Nasir but he was still missing. The only other person who might care was Saxa. So she had called her and invited her over not expecting her to show up. But she had. So now they sat next to each other on the couch. Chadara knew the apartment wasn't much to someone like Saxa. It was a furnished apartment in a not so pleasant part of town, but it was more than Chadara had ever had.

  
"This is nice," Saxa said smiling at her.

  
"Thank you," Chadara said smiling in return unable to contain her giddiness. "I have never had an apartment before."

  
"Well, now you do," Saxa said.

  
"Thanks to you."

  
"No. Not thanks to me. You are the one who worked for it. All you needed was a decent opportunity. Something that most people have had so much of that they take it for granted," Saxa said reaching out to lay her hand atop hers that rested on the couch between them. "Life has not been kind to you."

  
Chadara looked down at their hands then back into Saxa's eyes. She felt a twinge of something in her chest that she couldn't quite name. "But things are changing," Chadara said with a bright smile.

  
"Such a positive outlook," Saxa said teasingly.

  
Chadara opened her mouth to speak but closed it.

  
"What?" Saxa asked squeezing her hand.

  
"You remember earlier when we were talking about surviving versus living?"

  
"Yes."

  
"I have always wanted a family. Kids to to cherish and love in a way that my mother never did with me. But,I know that I will never be able to support a child," Chadara said wistfully. "And it is sad because I will never know what it is like to have a baby grow inside of me. That's what living would be for me."

  
Saxa looked at her. Chadara just knew what she must be thinking. A prostitute desiring children. Ha, she thought. She was sure Saxa would laugh at the notion. Think it was ridiculous.

  
"I think you would make a great mother," Saxa said squeezing her hand again. "But even if you never get the chance, you could help others. I think you would be a good candidate for surrogacy."

Yeah right, Chadara thought. As if anyone would let a sex worker carry their child. The look on her face must have given her away because it was as if Saxa read her thoughts.

"No, I am serious. You should look into it," Saxa said before her phone rang. She pulled it from the holster clip at her waist. "Excuse me, I have to take this."  
She had a brief conversation then hung up the phone.

  
"We need to get down to the station. The FBI wants to speak with you."

 


	7. 101 Bayside Ln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chadara hides out. Mira honors Naevia. Nasir plots escape. Lucius has regrets. Mellita gives them a lead. Spartacus makes a vow. Agron remembers. Crixus gets answers. Naevia is relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

**Episode 7**

**Location:** **Police Station, Downtown Charlotte**

Chadara sat in Saxa's office playing solitaire on her computer.  She was bored out of her mind. She had been waiting for hours for this sketch artist to show up. She almost felt sorry for him when he did because the FBI agent in charged, named Crixus, was on a rampage.  And really, who could blame him with the lives of so many, including Nasir, hanging in the balance. Chadara had answered his questions as politely and precisely as possible then quickly went to Saxa's office to hide. She looked up as Saxa walked by then stopped and backed up.

"Are you okay? Can I get you something," Saxa asked.

"Besides the go ahead to leave? No," Chadara shot back jokingly.

"Let me check on that artist for you," Saxa said then walked away.

Chadara watched her leave. Despite the boredom, being at the station had given her more insight into Saxa. She could tell that Saxa loved her job. Chadara wondered what that was like. To have a job that you enjoyed and to know that you were helping the community as well. Saxa must be proud of herself. Then she thought about their conversation from earlier. Without giving it much thought, she pulled up the web browser and searched for surrogacy. She came across an organization name she recognized and trusted in New Horizons. Before she could second guess herself, she dialed the number. There was no harm in just talking.

**Location: Batiatus Household, South Charlotte**

Lucretia watched her husband pace back and forth before her in a fit of rage.

"I had to kill him," he said.

One would think that such a phrase from a husband would be shocking and elicit some sort of panic in the heart of a wife. But no, Lucretia was made of sterner stuff than that. Besides, she knew the kind of man she had married. She knew what he was capable of. And she knew he was smart enough to cover his tracks well enough to get away with the crime.

"Kill whom, sweetheart," she said casually.

"Cossutius," he said waving his hand dismissively.

That was the one name that she hadn't expected, nor wanted, to hear. If this ruined her chances at a child, so help her god.

"I thought you were on the same page. What transpired?" She asked.

"That snake in the grass tried to double cross me. He wanted to ransom that woman to her father instead of sticking to the original plan. And I have already promised Crassus and been paid," Batiatus said. "Disgusting flesh peddler. He didn't deserve his pathetic life anyway."

"The world is better off without him," Lucretia said. She meant that. But what would they do with the women he held captive. "What about the women?"

"What about them," he asked.

She didn't want them connected to that side of him. They were already connected as business associates. Batiatus owned several businesses. They were all legitimate but mostly served as a front for money laundering. Cossutius had been a "vendor” for their delivery service. She figured that they should use this opportunity to push the authorities in the right direction.

"We should release them. Let them go. They will finger Cossutius and the authorities might be too preoccupied with them to focus overly much on seemingly legitimate connections," Lucretia said. "Of course, that is assuming you never partook in the-"

"Of course not," he said affronted. "I have a wife who takes care of all my needs."

Lucretia smiled broadly. She assumed that was the case but it was nice to know that her husband was faithful to her and their vows.

"Crassus will kill me if he finds out I lied. You know this," he finished.

"We will find someone else to purchase her. But the others, we will release," Lucretia said.

Her husband stopped pacing and turned towards her. A grin lighting his face and eyes. "No man has ever had such a wife,"

**Location: Unknown**

Nasir had found a first aid kit in the bathroom and had finally gotten the cut on the woman's face to stop bleeding. It wasn't life threatening but it was deep enough to need stitches. Without them, he knew the scar would be ugly. He knew the wound had to hurt like hell, but she hadn't made a sound as he applied antibiotic ointment and covered it with gauze.

"That was incredibly brave and stupid you know," he said finishing up and sitting down beside her on the bed.

"One stupid, brave gesture deserves another," she said looking him directly in the eyes.

He put an arm around her and she lowered her head to his shoulder.

"Naevia," she said.

"What?" He asked, not understanding.

"My name is Naevia," she clarified then began to recount the story of her life.

 

**Location: Pearson Estate**

Mira walked into Pearson's study. He and several men were discussing Naevia's disappearance. She was sure it made him feel better, more in control, to do something. She had been a bundle of fear, anger, sadness, and hope since she had found out her friend had been missing. All she had done was lie in bed and cry. Then she had received a call from a woman who wanted to be a surrogate and had been reminded of her purpose. Of Naevia's purpose. She knew that she would only be in the way in the search, but by continuing their work she could connect with her friend.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Mira, sweetheart," Pearson said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am as fine as I can be under the circumstances. It's just that, I need to go out and I didn't want to do so without letting you know," she said.

"No. Not until we know what happened to Naevia," he said.

"It's just to the office for a meeting. Besides, I need to get out. I am going stir crazy," she explained.

Pearson looked at her. His face softened in understanding.

"Barca will accompany you," he said.

Barca smiled at her. "Let's go," he said.

 

**Location:** **Police Station, Downtown Charlotte**

Mellita stood before a large board with a map and faces of 14 women and 1 man. They had spent hours putting this together. Lucius, who worked with Naevia, had been a big help. He knew most of the victims personally and was able to give pertinent details about their lives. He also assisted in interviewing those that reported the missing victims in that they trusted him in a way that they hadn't trusted the authorities.

"This is a bad business," Lucius said as he came up to stand beside her.

"Yes, it is," she replied.

"I must take some responsibility. If I had only done what Naevia asked. Used the software that she bought. But I didn't see the point in tracking the people we helped that way. I thought it an invasion of their privacy to record every time they came by to get birth control or needles. If I had, I would have known to go looking for them. Maybe gotten the authorities involved earlier."

"You are here now. That is what matters. We can't change the past. The future is what we can control," she said with a gentle smile.

Lucius smiled in return.

She looked at the board again. "On the surface, all the victims appear different. There doesn't seem to be a pattern. It makes me rule out a serial killer. They usually have a specific look or age range for which they focus," Melitta said.

"Well, that is something," Lucius said.

"But they have other things in common. No history of drug abuse. No family ties, with the exception of Naevia," Mellita said thinking out loud. "Most last seen leaving with a regular client. I am wondering if they might have had any regular clients in common."

"It's a start," Lucius said.

**Location: Batiatus Household, South Charlotte**

Ashur and Batiatus had met in jail and had quickly formed a partnership. Batiatus was the brain and he was the muscle. It had been convenient then, and it was just as convenient now. However, he had begun to feel disrespected by the man. No time more so than their present conversation.

"The deal with Cossutius is not going as planned. We need another broker for our princess," Batiatus said.

"What happened," Ashur asked thinking of the high priced beauty that he helped take off the streets. He smiled to himself when he remembered the detour they had taken that day.

"That's not relevant. All you need to know is that I need you to go to Virginia Beach to meet this guy to see if he will take her," Batiatus said.

"If you are looking for a buyer, I am interested," Ashur said. He had been thinking about it since their interlude.

"No. Out of the question," his boss said.

"But you said-," Ashur began but was interrupted.

"Didn't I say no? No," Batiatus screamed. "I don't have time for this shit. Just do as you are told. I will text you the address."

Ashur heard the click of the phone and knew he had been dismissed. Fuck Batiatus. He had been loyal to the man. Why couldn't he get this one thing he wanted? Fuck him, Ashur thought. He dialed Gnaus.

"Ashur," Gnaus said.

"That woman we took off the street, I need you to inquire about the price," Ashur said getting directly to the point of his call.

"Oh," the man said. "You liked her that much did you?"

"Just find out and call me back," he screamed before hanging up the phone.

 

**Location: Police Station, Downtown Charlotte**

"Gnaus," Saxa said. "Chadara's friend had a regular client named Gnaus that he was scheduled to meet. She said she didn't think to mention it because Nasir always spoke so highly of the man."

Donar ran the name through their database. He had been arrested for Solicitation before so they had picture and a last known address for the possible suspect.

After much debate on how to proceed, Agron had given the order to pick him up for a line up. They decided not to show Chadara his photo beforehand because they didn't want to push her in any direction.

 

**Location: Unknown**

Nasir sat on the bed with Naevia With his arm around her shoulder. They had spoken about everything that happened in their lives up until they were brought here. There was a sad amount of solace in not being alone. He felt almost happy for her presence here then quietly chastised himself. That was wrong. She didn't deserve this. As they sat together in silence, he thought of possible plans of escape. Then he noticed it.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"No. I don't hear anything," Naevia said.

"Exactly. There is generally noise above us. Bumping and scraping. I haven't heard anything since that creep left. That is unusual," Nasir said. "I should go investigate."

Naevia raised her head to look at him. The fear was back in her eyes.

"No," she said shaking her head. "It's only been a few hours. They could come back any time now. Or they might be napping."

"Naevia, we have to take our chance. This might be it," he explained.

"I understand. But...," she said trailing off.

"But nothing. I won't wait around for the next sicko to come in. I won't," he said with conviction.

"Okay. Just give a little while longer. If nothing happens then I will go with whatever plan you come up with. Just wait a little longer."

Nasir nodded his head in agreement.

**Location:** **Police Station, Downtown Charlotte**

Agron, Crixus, and Spartacus stood in the room waiting for Lugo to get a line up ready. Donar and Saxa had come back just a few minutes ago with the possible suspect. Agron was surprised that the man was brought in with so little drama and fanfare. The guy had not struggled or attempted to run. In Agron's opinion, this was not good. Most guilty people attempted to flee. He looked at Crixus, who was pacing the room impatiently.

"Crixus. Relax brother," Spartacus said.

"That's easy for you to say," Crixus said.

"No. It's not. You know that I love Naevia. And Mira is inconsolable," Spartacus replied.

"How are Mira and Pearson," Crixus asked.

"I don't know. I have not spoken to her since right after I found out," Spartacus said.

Agron looked from Spartacus to Crixus. He was sure that the look on his face was a mirror image of Crixus'.

"She broke up with me. This time I think she means it. And I don't blame her one bit. I was neglectful and selfish. She deserves better. She can do better," Spartacus said seemingly more so to himself than the people in the room.

"You don't love her, do you?" Agron said before he could stop himself. He had never been in love. He had never really met anyone that he thought he could love. Well with the exception of this college kid whose case he had worked on. He had been attacked by some stupid kids who thought it fun to beat up the gay guy. Agron had been a detective in charge of the special victims unit at the time. He had done his job, built a solid case, and arrested the little gang of bullies. But the DA had refused to indict and there was nothing he could do about that. Agron still remembered the sadness in the guy’s eyes long after he had forgotten his name. He had accused Agron of being too blue for his tastes and he never heard from him again. Not that they had gotten very deep or anything. But Agron had felt something. A connection of sorts.

"Of course, I love her," Spartacus said. "It's just that I had some issues that I needed to work out in my head."

"Are they worked out?" Crixus asked.

"Enough to know that I love Mira and want her in my life. When we find Naevia, I will be able to focus on getting her back. We are far from over," Spartacus promised.

"God luck with that," Agron said sarcastically.

At that moment Saxa came in with Chadara.

"Donar is ready," she said.

A few minutes later, a group of men walked in the room behind the glass. Almost immediately Chadara gasped, placing one hand over her mouth with the other on her chest.

"That's him. Number 3," she whispered. "That is the man that I saw take Naevia."

"Are you sure" Saxa asked.

"Yes. That's him," Chadara replied.

Agron looked towards Crixus who stared at the man through the glass. Rage evident in the lines of his body.

"Saxa, can you please take Chadara back to your office," Agron said. He needed to get Chadara out before Crixus exploded.

Once they left and the door was closed behind them, Agron opened his mouth to volunteer to interrogate the suspect but was cut off by Crixus before he could make a sound.

"Clear the showers," Crixus said in a low tone. It sounded dangerous even to Agron's ears. "A bucket, weight bench, and 5 fucking minutes."

Agron didn't question the request. He just went about getting it done.

 

The showers and the weight room were in the basement of the building. Crixus had asked to question the suspect alone. Spartacus trusted his friend and Agron had not put up any opposition. So now they stood by the stairs to ensure Crixus was not interrupted as he tried to get the information they needed. He had been inside with the suspect less than three minutes before the door opened.

"101 Bayside Lane," Crixus said. "Move that weak, spineless piece of shit to a fucking cell."

 

**Location: Unknown**

Nasir led Naevia up the narrow stairs by a tight grip of her hand. He knew she was afraid. Truth be told, he was probably as afraid as she was. But he would not be crippled by that fear. This was their chance and they needed to take it. When they reached the top of the stairs, he found that the door was ajar. He slowly pushed it open and peered out. There was blood everywhere. He turned to look at Naevia who had begun to shake at the sight of it.

"Sshh," he said placing his finger on his lips in the universal sign for be quiet. Naevia nodded and placed her hand over her mouth.

He led them in a direction that he thought a front door would be. The first room they encountered, a body was lying on the floor. He didn't have to get close to know that it was the man that had been holding him hostage. Nor did he have to get close to know that the man was dead. The blood all over the house was obviously his.

He heard Naevia's muffled scream in the palm of her hand at the sight. He had no time to stop and comfort her.

He looked from the body to see a window and ran in the direction of it pulling a stumbling Naevia along with him. When he opened the curtains, he found that not only were there bars on the window, but there were boards also. He knew that getting out that way would take more time than they probably had.

So he continued on looking for the door. He found it in the next room. They looked at each other in excitement and ran towards their freedom. He made it to the door before she did and reached for the knob. He turned it and pulled on the door but it didn't open. He tugged with all his strength but it wouldn't budge.

"We need to find something to pry it open," he whispered.

She nodded again.

They silently searched closets until they came to one under the stairs. Nasir opened the door and was surprised to find many TVs with what he thought was a security feed. He looked at the camera and there were at least 5 people being watched.

"Do you think they are all here," Naevia asked.

"I don't know. But look at this," he said pointing at a feed that he thought was on the outside of the house. "There are no high walls and fences. If we get outside, we could get help. Let's go."

They continued their search and Naevia found a saw.

"We could break the window and use this on the bars," she said.

"It's worth a try," he said taking the baseball bat that was next to the saw. They went back to the front of the house and opened the curtains. He was preparing to swing the bat and break the windows when he heard movement and voices outside.

"Let's hide," Naevia said. He didn't want to give up the chance at escape so easily but went along when she grabbed his hand and tugged.

 

**Location: 101 Bayside Lane, Suburb of Charlotte**

Crixus stood next to the door, with gun drawn, praying that he would find Naevia inside. The door had been bolted shut as if the owner was afraid someone would break in. Or afraid someone would escape.  He looked across at Spartacus, who was crouched on the other side of the door as the swat team used the battering ram to break the door in. They hit it a few times before it swung open and Crixus was the first person inside.

"FBI," Crixus screamed along with the rest of the swat team as they poured inside the house. It took him a few seconds to realize that there were no movements or sounds. Maybe she was no longer here. His heart dropped.

"Sweep the house," he said as he stood in the living room over a dead body.

 

Naevia sat crouched in a closet huddled together with Nasir when she heard a crash and screaming.

"FBI," she thought they said. But even if she had not been able to make out the words, she immediately recognized the first voice. It was unmistakably belonging to the man she loved. Relief washed over her in waves. She knew that he would find her. There was never any doubt.

Without giving a word of explanation, she disengaged from Nasir. She opened the door before he could protest and ran out.

"Crixus," she yelled at the top of her lungs when she saw him standing over that dead body. He looked up and recognized her just in time to open his arms and wrap her in a crushing embrace.

"Goddess," he whispered in her ear. And Naevia knew then that she was safe.

**Location: New Horizons, Downtown Charlotte**

Chadara had finally been allowed to leave the station after she had identified the kidnapper in a line up. She thought that this was as good a time as any to meet with the woman from New Horizons. So now she sat across from the woman who had just finished explaining the process for surrogacy.

"So do you think it is something you would like to do," Mira asked.

"I think so," Chadara replied.

"Here is a brochure," Mira said holding out a trifold paper. Chadara took it from her. "There is website listed where perspective parents advertise. Just sign up. And add a profile."

"It sounds so simple," Chadara said in awe of how easy it appeared.

"It can be," Mira said. "Matter of fact, I think I might know just the couple for you."

Chadara thought it best to tell Mira of her history. She knew that there were some people who would not trust her, the former prostitute, to carry their child. Before she could do so, both their phones beeped with incoming messages. It was almost simultaneous.

"Excuse me," Mira said picking up her phone. Chadara took the opportunity to check her own message. It was from Saxa.

Unbeknownst to her, Mira had an identical message from Spartacus. They both read:

WE FOUND THEM!

 

 

 


	8. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron experiences deja vu. Nasir has trust issues. Ashur makes plans. Chadara is exuberant. Naevia makes a confession. Mira doesn't change her mind. Spartacus is supportive. Crixus is worried. Peitros and Barca interacts. Saxa waits. Nemetes is shot down. Batiatus makes decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Sorry this took me so long to write. I have been so busy at work that it stole my joy for writing. But I am trying to get back into it. I am not at all happy with this chapter but it serves it's purpose in moving the plot forward.

**Chapter 8**

**Location: Novant Health Presbyterian Hospital,  Downtown Charlotte**

Spartacus leaned against the wall in the waiting room watching his friend pace back and forth. They had been there for hours it seemed but in reality it had been less than 45 minutes.

"Why haven't we heard anything," Crixus growled in frustration.

"It hasn't been very long. We brought in 7 patients. The doctors are probably busy trying to care for them all," Spartacus said trying to calm his increasingly agitated friend.

"That's true. Let's hope they all looked worse than they actually are. Including Naevia," Crixus said thoughtfully.

"She's safe now. That's all that really matters," Spartacus said rising from where he had been leaning to stand in front of Crixus, intentionally cutting off his steps. "Relax," he said placing both hands on Crixus'   shoulders. Spartacus knew well the feelings coursing through his friend. Helplessness, fear, impatience, hope, and concern all at the same time. "Look at me," Spartacus said. "Naevia is alive and safe. Relax."

At his words Crixus took a deep steadying breath and released it slowly. "You're right," he said with a sliver of a smile. "I just need to see her. That's all."

"And you will. When the doctors are finished treating her. Relax," Spartacus said reassuringly.

"Crixus. Spartacus," a sweet voice said from the doorway. They both turned to see Mira running towards them. Spartacus prepared himself to catch her in an embrace but it was all for naught. Crixus had been her target. Not him. So, she hadn't forgiven him yet, he thought.

Mira was followed in by Pearson and his head of security, Barca.

"Crixus," Pearson said holding out his hand to Crixus. Mira released him from her tight embrace so that he could shake it. "Thank you for all you did in finding my daughter. I spoke with Oenomaus on the way here and he said that you lead the team."

"Thanks are not needed. I would tear this world apart in pursuit of her. Naevia is everything to me, " Crixus said.

"I believe you. And I also owe you an apology. There was a time that I wasn't very enthusiastic about your relationship. I now regret that," Pearson said.

"She is a special lady. You want only the best for her," Crixus said.

"I think she has the best, son," Pearson said clapping Crixus on the back. "Now, let me talk to these doctors and see my daughter," he said with a wide grin. He turned and walked away.

Spartacus looked from Pearson's retreating back to Mira, who now stood directly in front of him. She gave him a small tentative smile. She looked so relieved and happy. He wanted so badly to discuss their relationship. He wanted to tell how much he loved her but he knew that this was not the time.

"Thank you," she said to him.

He opened his mouth to respond. To tell her that she did not need to thank him when he was interrupted by Pearson.

"Mira," the man said. She immediately turned and walked away.

 

Saxa sat across the waiting room watching Crixus and Spartacus with Naevia's family. She didnt quite understand the dynamics of the relationships but it seemed that one had been embraced while the other had been snubbed. Spartacus had barely been spoken to and his contributions to finding the missing victims had gone unacknowledged. She wasn't able to spend much time thinking about why this was because she had been interrupted by Chadara running into the room.

Saxa," she said hugging her quickly and pulling away before Saxa could react. "Have you seen him? How is he?"

"He looked good. No obvious trauma," she said thinking about the deep cut to Naevia's face.

"That's good, right," Chadara asked.

"Yes," Saxa said. She left out the part that physical trauma was nothing compared to the emotional trauma that came from situations like these.

"Thank you," Chadara said softly and hugged her again. This time was more deliberate than the last. She lingered with her arms around her neck. Saxa instinctually placed her arms around her waist. Despite not wanting to notice, Saxa registered every feel of her in her arms. Her soft breast against her own. The fragrant scent of flowers that clung to her skin. The soft feel of her hair against her cheek. Saxa pulled back to put some distance between them. This was not the kind of relationship they had.

Chadara pulled back as well, yet keeping her hands on Saxa's shoulders.

"Thank you," Chadara said again. "I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life."

"You deserve to feel like this all the time," Saxa said without thinking. If she had been, she may not have said that. It was akin to flirting. And she had promised herself she would not take advantage of this woman's vulnerability.

Chadara raised her hands from Saxa’s shoulders to cup her cheeks. She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips softly to Saxa's. The kiss was sweet and chaste and over in seconds but it still caused a fluttering low in Saxa's stomach.

"Thank you," Chadara said pulling away. "I am going to see my friend now."

Saxa could only watch in a state of confusion as she walked away.

 

**Location: Charlotte Police Department, Downtown Charlotte**

Donar sat in in his office writing up a report from their raid of the house on Bayside Lane when Lugo walked in. The man had been given the charge of finding out all that he could about the owner of the house and the man that had been found inside. He assumed that he was there to provide an update.

“So?” Donar asked when the man sat down in front of him.

“The owner of the house is a man named Cossutius.  And yes, he is the deceased,” Lugo said. “ A small time businessman who was seemingly legitimate.”

“Not surprising,” Donar said. He would have to be to get away with having that many people held captive in his basement in a decent part of the city. “So now that we know who he is. Let’s see if we can figure out if he had any accomplices. Or even better. Who killed him and why.”

“There are a number of phones in evidence. I think they would be a good place to start,” Lugo said. “We can compile a list of numbers and send them to the phone companies to get a list of names and addresses to which the phones are registered.”

“Yeah.  Let’s see if any of his clients were stupid enough to use their own names. Even with prepaid phones, companies require registration and credit card information in order to activate it and add minutes. So there should be some associated names and addresses,” Donar said.

“We should also do the same for the suspect that we have in custody. We have his phone as well,” Lugo said.

“Make it happen.”

 

**Location: On the Interstate in North Carolina**

Ashur had spent the past hours on the road developing a plan to make the princess his. He had it all worked out.  He would tell Batiatus that he had facilitated her move but he would pay Cossutius himself.  He was only making this trip as a formality.  It had been several hours since he had spoken to Gnaus. He wondered if the man had spoken to Cossutius about his princess.  He picked up his phone and dialed Gnaus’ number. The man did not answer.

 

**Location: Novant Health Presbyterian Hospital,  Downtown Charlotte**

Naevia was in her hospital bed in a private room looking out the window. Consciously, she knew that she was safe. She knew that she should feel happy and relieved. And she had when she was first rescued. But now she felt numb. As if the ordeal had happened to someone else instead of her.   

“Naevia,” she heard her name being called from the doorway. A small smile crept involuntarily across her face as she turned towards the voice.

“Mira,” she whispered as their eyes connected. She raised her arms towards her friend, who immediately ran to her. They embraced as Mira began to cry. For the first time since she arrived at the hospital, Naevia felt something but it was such small amount of emotion that she couldn’t quite name it.

Mira pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked towards Naevia’s father who had slowly made his way into the room to stand on the other side of her bed. He sat down and grabbed her hand firmly. Naevia could see the tears shining in his eyes and felt another sliver of emotion.

“Sweetheart,” he said leaning in to kiss her forehead instead of the bandaged covered cheek that he had been kissing since she could remember.  “I am so happy to see you.”

“I am fine daddy. I am safe,” she said more for her own benefit then for her visitors. “But I will feel a whole lot better when I am able to go home.”

Pearson leaned down to kiss her forehead again then arose to his feet. “I will see when that will be,” he said before walking out.

 

 

Agron did not have to come here to speak with Nasir. He could have easily sent Donar or Saxa to take the man’s statement. But as soon as he had seen him being taken from the house, the case had become more personal for him. He knew the man.

“Excuse me,” he said walking into the hospital room. 

Nasir looked up from reading a magazine and raised a brow.  “Yes,” he said.

“I am with the Police Department and need to take your statement,” Agron said. It was like déjà vu. A scene that had played out already in his life being repeated again.  A chill ran down his spine as he looked into those dark and pained eyes.

“I am not ready to discuss it,” Nasir said with a hardened expression.

“The sooner the better. That way the people who were involved won’t be able to flee. I will come back later in the day. Hopefully by then you will be ready,” Agron said hopefully.  He watched as Nasir looked back down at his magazine and Agron knew that he was being dismissed.

Agron had been the lead detective on a case where the man had been assaulted years before.  He had worked tirelessly to compile the evidence needed for a conviction. And in doing so had spent far too much time around the young college student than was good for either of them.  At the time, he knew that it would have been frowned upon for him to enter into a relationship with a victim whose case he had been working.  But Agron didn’t care. He thought that they might have been able to have something special.  But Nasir wanted nothing to do with him after the DA decided not to pursue charges.

“Detective Agron,” Nasir said with impatience permeating his voice.

So he does recognize me, Agron thought as he was pulled from the past.

“I am Chief Agron now,” Agron corrected with pride.

“That doesn’t surprise me one bit. I knew you would go far,” Nasir said and Agron smiled shyly at the praise. “You were always a department man. More concerned about rising in your career than you were about catching criminals,” Nasir said bitterly wiping the smile from Agron’s face.

“That is not tr-,” Agron began but was cut off by the sounds of their witness barreling into the room.

“Nasir,” she said running to the bed and throwing herself into his arms.

Agron took the opportunity to leave. He would just come back. Or send someone else. They would be more likely to get better results due to his past with the victim. Nasir did not trust him. All things considered, he couldn’t blame the man. He had already failed him once.

 

**Location: Charlotte Police Department, Downtown Charlotte**

Gnaus sat across from Detective Donar in an interrogation room. He had barely just recovered from his last run in with these people.  He didn’t think he could go another round of torture.

“What is your involvement in the activities operating inside 101 Bayside Lane,” Donar asked.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Gnaus said attempting to rise but was pushed back into his seat by officer Lugo. Or at least that was what he thought the man was called. “Listen! I know for a fact it is against the law to torture suspects the way the FBI tortured me.”

Donar looked to Lugo and laughed.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. You have not been out of your cell since you were fingered in the lineup. Don’t even think of trying to play crazy to get out of these charges,” Donar said casually.

“I was tortured in the showers,” Gnaus screamed.

“This little show will not work. Trust me,” Lugo bent down to whisper in his ear.

“Just tell us what you know,” Donar said slamming his hand on the table impatiently.

“I know my rights,” Gnaus said. “I will not say anything else without a lawyer.”

“Fine. We will get you a lawyer. But I just want you to know that Cossutius is dead.  As far as we know, you were the ring leader of that little get up and will be treated as such unless you cooperate now,” Donar said.

“I don’t believe you,” Gnaus said astonished.

Donar signaled to Lugo who walked around the table with a tablet. He lay it down in front of Gnaus.

“Which new station do you watch,” Lugo asked.  “I know. Let’s try CNN first.”

Gnaus watched as Lugo typed in the address for the news station and clicked their live streaming video.

A reporter stood outside the house on Bayside Lane. “The owner of the house is a man named Cossutius who was found dead during the raid. We don’t know yet if someone else was involved. Reports are that someone else is in cust-“ the man said before Lugo typed in another address.

“How about a little Fox News?”

Another reporter stood outside the house but on the opposite side of the street from the CNN reporter. “Now, we don’t know how many more people were involved but sources say that there is at least one other suspect in custody.”

“Shall I live stream from MSNBC,” Lugo asked.

“I want a lawyer!” Gnaus screamed. He was afraid. Numerous women had died under Cossutius’ care. Once they started digging around in the back yard, they would fine the bodies. He could get capital punishment for the man’s crimes. There was no way he was going to go down for this. He would name all the names but he wanted his lawyer first.

 

**Location: Novant Health Presbyterian Hospital,  Downtown Charlotte**

Mira sat in a chair beside the bed and held Naevia’s hand. She was somewhat dismayed by Naevia’s reactions. While Mira had cried her eyes out, Naevia had not shed one tear.  And she had not said many words either. They just sat together in silence.  Mira wondered why Crixus was not here or why Naevia had not expressed any interest in seeing him. Then she thought that maybe Naevia didn’t know that he was downstairs.

“Naevia, Crixus is downstairs,” she said tentatively.

“I figured he would be,” Naevia whispered.

“He is very anxious to see you.”

“I also figured that too,” Naevia replied in the same tone as before.

“You don’t want to see him…,” Mira said allowing her voice to trail off.

Before Naevia could answer the nurse came in.

“I am here to perform the procedure that we spoke about earlier,” the nurse said with a comforting smile.

Mira rose from her chair but Naevia gripped her hand to stay her.

“Don’t go. Stay. Hold my hand,” Naevia said with a trembling voice.

“Of course,” Mira said sitting back down.

“It’s a rape kit,” Naevia whispered as tears began to spill from her eyes.

 

Saxa sat in waiting for Chadara to reappear. She knew that there were many things to be done now that the raid was over but she wanted to make sure that Chadara and her friend were okay before she left.   When her phone rang, she figured it was someone from the station requesting her presence. But when she looked at the caller ID, she found that it was Nemetes.  

“Hello,” she said.

“Why did you run out on my earlier,” he asked.

“I was working a big case and was very distracted. I am sorry about that,” she said.

“Oh yeah. Congratulations on your big find today,” he said enthusiastically. “I am happy for you. I only wish that Crixus had invited me to be a part of his team. But no use crying over what could have been. There will be other cases.”

“Thank you,” she said. “And yeah, you are right. You can’t be a part of them all.”

“So how about we pick up where we left off. I will take you out to celebrate,” he volunteered.

“I can’t right now. We are still doing a lot of leg work to finish things up,” she explained.

“Of course,” he said. “How about another time then.

“Sure. But I have to go,” She said rushing him off the phone.

“Later,” he said before hanging up.

 

Nasir lay in bed watching television with Chadara. She had told him all about her new job and apartment.  If he had not been so relieved to be out of that hell hole of a basement, he would probably still feel blessed because Chadara’s good mood was infectious.  She brought a smile to his face.

“Even with all that going on, you still found the time to worry about me. Detective Saxa told me that without you, we probably would have never been found,” Nasir said smiling.  “Thank you for never giving up on me. You are my hero.”

“Don’t thank me too much,” she said. “It was self-serving. You are the only friend that I have in this world.”

“Somehow, I don’t think that is true anymore. I noticed the way that the detective looked when she spoke about you. And almost every other sentence that has come out of your mouth in the last 20 minutes have either begun or ended with the name Saxa,” Nasir said.

“She has been nice to me,” Chadara said with a shy smile.

Nasir had been right in his assumption. The two were close. He hated to rain on Chadara and her happiness but she needed to know what she was dealing with by getting attached to a cop.

“Chadara, look, you know I love you. Probably more than anyone or anything in this world. So I am just going to tell you this straight out. I worry about you becoming so intertwined with a cop. They have a tendency to pretend to care but when you become inconvenient for their life or reputation or promotion, they will give up on you and never look back.”

With the end of his speech her smile became a frown. She looked down to stare at her hands for a few heartbeats then asked, “Are we talking about that cop who let you down when you were assaulted?”

“That cop is now Chief Agron,” he reluctantly admitted to her.

“That loud jack ass is the cop,” she said shocked.

“Yes,” he said.

“Well, Saxa is nothing like him,” she said defending her friend.

Nasir didn’t respond to that. There was no point arguing about it. Time would tell.

 

**Location: Batiatus Household, South Charlotte**

“I love you,” Quintus breathed heavily into her ear has he pushed faster into her body.

“I love you too,” she responded as she lifted her hips to meet his strokes.

Whether it was making love or a shady business deal, the two were always in sync.  He lowered his head to take her lips in a bruising kiss right before she shattered around him.  She felt his responding orgasm as he growled his release into her ear before falling atop her on the bed.

They lay that way for some time until their breathing returned to normal.  

“You are a tigress,” he said rolling from atop to her to the side of the bed. As ritual dictated, he immediately turned on the television, intending to turn to CNBC.  She closed her eyes to doze until his voice startled her.

“What the fuck,” he screamed jumping from the bed and turning the volume up.  She turned towards the television just in time to see Cossutius’ face flash on the screen.

“…the owner was found dead in the house. We can’t be sure but sources are saying that seven victims were found and have all been transported to the hospital.  The police are not issuing the name of the hospital due to privacy reasons for the victims…”

“Oh my god,” she said looking from the television to Quintus.

 

**Location: Novant Health Presbyterian Hospital,  Downtown Charlotte**

Barca stood in the waiting room of the hospital when Pietros came running in.  The kid had worked with Naevia since he graduated from college last year.  Barca had seen him at many events the family had sponsored over the last year or so and lately it seemed that the kid had developed a crush on him. It was very subtle but he could tell. Therefore, he had tried to keep his distance. Barca preferred seasoned men his own age.

“Barca,” Pietros said frantically. “Have you seen Naevia?”

“No. I have not. But her father came down earlier and said that she was doing just fine. So calm down,” Barca explained with a gentle smile. He found the boy’s concern endearing.

“You think I could see her,” Pietros asked.

“I am not sure,” he said then saw Mira walk in. “Here is Mira. Let’s ask her.”

“Do you think I could see Naevia,” Pietros said to Mira as she walked up to them.

“I am not sure she will be up for it. But there is no harm in asking. Go to the nurses’ station and have them call her and see,” Mira said and Pietros immediately ran off. She smiled as she watched him go.

“I will be staying with Naevia while she is in the hospital. I need to go home and pick up a few things.” she explained.

“No problem. I will drive you,” Barca said.

 

Spartacus watched the conversation between Barca, Pietros, and Mira from across the room. He had been telling Crixus to be patient. But when Mira turned to leave without looking their way, he knew something was wrong.  Crixus leapt from his chair to intercede them before they walked out the door.

“Mira,” he said. “How is Naevia?”

“She is doing better.”

“I want to see her,” Crixus said.

“I don’t think she is up for the company,” Mira said.

“Be honest with me.  Is it just me that she doesn’t want to see,” Crixus asked.

“Just give her some time. She has been through a lot,” Mira said stepping past Crixus heading for the door.

Spartacus saw this as his chance.

“Mira, may I speak with you alone for a second,” he said. “May I walk you out.”

“I appreciate all that you did in finding Naevia. But nothing has changed. Sorry. No” she said before walking away.

 

**Location: Batiatus Household, South Charlotte**

Batiatus paced the floor of his bedroom like a wild man.

“What the fuck do we do now,” he screamed at Lucretia.

“Calm down and think Quintus,” she said in an even tone. There was no point in getting overly excited until they knew what they were dealing with.

He stopped pacing and looked at her.

“The crimes are sexual in nature. Which means that they names of the victims will not be released to the public,” he said.

“Which means that Crassus will have no way of knowing that the woman is not dead,” Lucretia said. “This gives us time.”

“Lucretia,” Quintus said kneeling beside on her the bed. “I didn’t want to kill this woman. But now I realize that was a stupid decision.  I should have killed her when I had the chance.”

Lucretia picked up the phone that was on the night stand and passed it to her husband.  He dialed a number.

“Where are you,” he bellowed into the phone. “Get back here now. There has been a change of plans.”

 


End file.
